Lost in the woods
by Sweetylove30
Summary: Two CBI agents are lost in the woods, trying to escape hunters. A breathless manhunt. Read & Review
1. Prologue

Hi you all. This is a new story, not very new, is an old story of mine that I just translate a few days ago.

I hope you like it.

Title: Lost in the woods

Rating: T

Summary: Two CBI agents are lost in the woods, trying to escape hunters. A breathless manhunt.

**A/N**: like I said before, English is not my language, so if someone wants to beta read me, I'd be really happy.

Enjoy the story and let me know what you think.

_**Sweety**_

* * *

**Lost in the woods**

**Prologue**

* * *

The sky was so blue in the sky, the pure air, nature so beautiful. The birds sang in the branches, the animals of the forest quietly lounging in the grass when something came to break the stillness of the moment, destroying the natural magic. A scream tore the air, scaring all the animals, the birds fly by. The quiet gave way to excitement, fear, noise that would not stop for hours, maybe more. But when all was over, the magic would operate more, the spell was broken.

The young woman fell to her knees, one hand holding her chest while the other tried to keep it straight, despite the pain that crossed her body. She did not try to flee when the man approached her, pointed his gun at her. She knew it was no longer anything, she would die, she felt. It was late when she was at the dawn of life. She had not had time to realize her dreams, she had not had time to see the world as she wanted to. How a simple weekend with friends was there could be a race against death? How the best out of her life she could end up in a bloodbath? She did not know but what she knew was that she had done everything to get out, she and her friends, but they were not strong enough. She did not know what had become of the others, they were probably already dead too, and she would soon join them.

The footsteps stopped behind, but she did not move, she did not show him that he had won, even if this was the case. She should be strong until the end. The man placed himself in front of her and she lifted her head to fix his hateful eyes. He would perhaps kill her, but she would die with any dignity. With all the problems of the world, she stood up, stumbling a bit before standing right before him, under head high.

- "You will pay for what you did" she sead.

- "But you will not be there to see" the man replied before raising his rifle.

The shot was fired and the girl fell back, shot in the heart. She landed heavily in the leaves under the laughter of the man and his companions who came to join him, each holding his own gun. They stood around and stared at her for a moment before leaving, leaving here to the wild animals that would eat carcass. They had nothing to do, nobody would ever know what had happened to her, nobody never find her body.

**- oooo -**

The tranquility of the forest had once again been shattered by the arrival of the rangers and Teresa Lisbon's CBI team. There were more people today than there had been for a long time and wild animals took refuge in the mountains to escape civilization that had nothing to do here. A woman left the group to approach a shape on the ground, because of their presence here. She crouched, examined what was left of the girl before getting up and turning to the ranger just standing beside her.

- "Who found the body?" she asked.

- "A hiker" the man replied. "He is there," he pointed his finger to a small group a little further.

- "You have the identity of the victim?" She questioned dusting few twigs that hung on her pants.

- "Lucy Rhys, seventeen" the man read the small book he had in his hands. "She came camping with friends, but we haven't found them yet."

- "How many were there?"

- "Four, two girls and two boys."

- "Well, when forensic science is there, I would like any prints are identified, however, if it is available."

- "I would make sure of it."

The woman then walked away to join the hikers who made the gruesome discovery. He was a man of about twenty-five years, slim, looking a little haggard, but you would be too if you had found the body of a teenage girl almost nonexistent in the middle of the forest. She knew she should not rush him if she wanted information. But that she heard behind her, and the voice sounded in her ears made her disillusioned. Jane had just arrived and with him his bad jokes of all kinds.

The mentalist joined her. They walked in silence and Lisbon wondered why he still had said nothing, he was not the type to keep quiet and this does bode well. She felt that the calm would not last very long and it was confirmed again when she heard his voice.

- "Nice day for a walk in the forest," he said playfully.

- "A girl died Jane, this is not a good day," she chided.

- "Oh Lisbon, but look at the sky, is blue, the birds are singing ..."

- "And I have a job to do" she interrupted, "and you too."

- "Okay fine, not worth getting frustrated," he said, raising his hands before him as a sign of innocence.

- "It is you who irritate me Jane" she whispered in exasperation.

- "Well then tell me" the blond capitulated.

- "Lucy Rhys, seventeen years old, discovered by this young man this morning. She came camping with friends, missing at the moment."

- "So let's examine the witness in this case."

He went to Lisbon and quickened his pace to catch her before he does something stupid. This survey would not be easy, she felt she had a bad feeling. She didn't like especially forests, she didn't like to be here, but she had a job to do. The victim had been almost entirely devoured by wild animals, it would not be easy to determine the exact time of her death. But she worked with good staff and they find everything they would need to complete this survey and get it over with.

**- oooo -**

The examination did not give much, man being too upset to answer questions, then Lisbon and her team returned to the office to begin their investigative work. The woman felt better the moment they left the scene, but she felt like little tingling in her neck, as if someone was watching her. But when she turned back, she found nothing suspicious, if not a bunch of agents disturbing the tranquility of this place.

She got into the car, Jane taking place on the passenger seat, just to break his legs to the office, while others took up the rear. She drove off and left this place, not noticing the small group of men who followed them, further into the woods.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

So, good or bad?

The next chapter should be there by the end of the week or early next week.

_**Sweety 07/09/12**_


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm so so sorry for the long wait. I was busy, very busy at work and I didn't have time for translate my story. I work 6 days a week and on my day off, I only sleep.**

**Anyway, I want to thanks Colourful Glitter, the only one reader who reviewed the prologue, thank you so much, it means a lot to me.**

**I'll try to update sooner the next chapter, but I can't promise anything.**

**Enjoy,**

_**Sweety**_

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Lisbon was in her office, peeling three missing records, seeking to learn as much about them, if they had any enemies, they found the selves in any situation that would have dragged into problems. Wholesale routine and it suited her perfectly, as long as it was no longer in the forest. There was something out there that put her uncomfortable, something dark. She eventually know what it was, she would necessarily get there again, but the later the better. For now she just do office work while waiting to find something on the three missing teenagers.

The woman raised her head to see what was his team, but especially to know the whereabouts of Jane. Since their return, he hadn't come to bother once, and even if she liked this new peace, it would be reassured by knowing what he was doing. Provided he does nothing illegal, nothing that would give her more work, more complaints. He had a knack for annoying the wrong people to say what he thought. She really didn't need it today, so she wanted to make sure he was well on his couch, pretending to be asleep, as always.

Her heart quickened when she saw the empty brown sofa, she straightened in her seat, craning her neck up but she saw him nowhere. But where was he? What did he do? Did he still found a mistake to do? She didn't like it at all and so she got to go looking for him. She left her office and went immediately to the Van Pelt in hope that she might help to find him.

- "Van Pelt, do you know where is Jane?" asked the brunette.

- "I think he said he was in his attic" replied the young woman.

- "But why is he up there?"

- "I don't know, but I think he's still a little disturbed about ..."

- "Very well, I go see him."

Lisbon chose to leave before her colleague spoke to her about Red John's return. She knew that since the discovery of smiley in a Survey a few weeks ago, Jane was not really the same, he no longer participated in surveys, at least as before. He had his good moments when he tried to show that all was well, like this morning. But when they were at the CBI, he retreat into the attic where he spent hours, not descending until he was in lack of tea.

Joke about the way the crime scene this morning was a bit annoyed, but at least he was himself. She wanted this case never happens that Red John never returned. Finally, she would have liked that Jane has killed the good one, even if it made him a murderer. She wished he was not as disturbed by the situation, but could she realy blame him? He thought he had finally gotten his revenge, killing the man who had killed his family, who had broken his life. But he had nothing at all and now he plunged even more. She had to be there for him.

The woman went upstairs, coming quickly to the attic where she knew was Jane. She knocked once, waiting for him to answer, but nothing came. She knocked again, but still nothing. Then she opened the door and entered, finding themselves in the dark attic. She searched and finally found him a little further, in a corner of the room, as if hiding to something or someone. Perhaps he even hid te her. But anyway, he had to get out of there, he must return to the other if it would hurt even more.

- "Jane" she called.

- "Hey Lisbon, what do you do in the depths of the CBI?" he asked in an almost joyful tone.

- "I just ask you to come down with us, we have to conduct an investigation and we need you" she admitted.

- "I don't think I would be useful Lisbon and you know it."

- "Of course we need you, why do you think otherwise?"

But he didn't answer, turning back again. She went anyway, wanting to change his mind. He had to exchange ideas, he had to forget Red John and what better than a good case for it, or so she thought. She took a step closer, ending up next to him and noticed he had something in his hands. She leaned over to see what it was and saw a picture of his family, Angela and Charlotte. She was touched by the image of the woman and the little girl, as she felt a tug at her heart. To see the smiles on their faces, the joy of living that emerged and that all this had been removed. It was difficult for her to see how sad and nothing to do. Then something came into her mind and she understood why he had trouble with this case. The girl they found was the same age as Charlotte now, she was as blonde as Charlotte, at least what she could see.

Lisbon asked him a friendly hand on the shoulder, showing him how she was there for him if he needed to talk. He looked tearful eyes to her and she didn't resist to take him in her arms. And to her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face against her shoulder and gave way to tears. She didn't know how long they stay like this, in each other arms, but Jane calmed down and move away from her, his head still lower. She forced him to raise his eyes to her, put a hand on his cheek before speaking again.

- "I'm sorry Jane, I didn't think ..."

- "No probleme" he cut her. "But please, don't force me to stay on this case."

- "I do not force you Jane, but I don't want you to stay here alone, I want you to come back down. Maybe you could help Cho and Rigsby to research other three campers?" she suggested.

- "That I can do" he smiled. "And you, what do you do?"

- "I'll take care of killer with Van Pelt, it will do her good to do less office work nd go out."

- "A team of women then I think she will be happy."

- "Well, then go back down."

They smiled one last time before getting up and leaving the attic, Jane put his hand in Lisbon's lower back, making her blush a little despite the usual. Whenever the Jane bestowed a gesture like this, she could not help but blush and feel chills throughout her body. She did not know why she reacted like that, it was only Jane, his friend and colleague, but it was well and she could do nothing. They took the elevator and joined the others in the bullpen.

**- oooo -**

Van Pelt was thrilled that Lisbon asked her to come in the field with her, something that did not happen so often and she could not help smiling. For once, it was the boys who were involved with the research while the two women went to the crime scene to examine the witness and to conduct their investigation. She was more than excited about this opportunity and would do anything for that Lisbon was so proud of her work that she still propose to come with her.

The young woman did not really understand why her boss had not taken Rigsby and Cho, but she didn't complain. The two men were always on the field while she remained blocked at the office for the phone calls. She had seen Rigsby's face change when he learned he was chore phone, and Cho had said nothing, merely nodded. Jane, who had not made the slightest remark, had settled on the couch with a record of three young missing teenagers, to read and study. She had never seen him so calm and she wondered why, but she would take care of that later, for now, she had to prove she was a good agent, whether in the office and in the field.

After a few minutes of quiet road, no longer, the young woman turned to her boss, hesitating a little before asking her question. She needed to know to be well focused on his work.

- "Boss, can I ask you a question?"

- "Of course."

- "What happens with Jane?"

Lisbon turned her head toward her colleague, surprised by her question. But at the same time it was expected, the young woman was very sensitive and when sees her colleagues sad, she was always very worried about them. She hesitated to answer, she would talk about it? Jane had not told not to tell anyone, and the others were still entitled to know when one of them was not well, they were a team and needed to rely on each other. Then, after a deep breath, she launched into an explanation.

- "The girl, Lucy Rhys, was the same age as Jane's Daughter," she said, keeping her eyes on the road.

- "Oh" was all that could say Van Pelt.

She did not need to know more, just this information allowed her to understand the state of their consultant and why he was not with Lisbon as he always did. She promised to talk to him on the way, but for the moment she turned back to reading the file.

The two women finally arrived at the ranger station. Lisbon parked the car in front of the building, followed by her colleague and entered it. They were greeted by the same man who led them in the morning in his office to give them a topo of what he could learn more, not much really. Lisbon listened attentively, Van Pelt took notes and after a few minutes, they got up to go to the crime scene alone.

They went up by car, Van Pelt called the office to give her colleagues the little information they had more and let them know that they went into the forest. Then she hung up and looked at the landscape. How could anyone do as much harm to a teenage girl and let her get eaten by wild animals? It was unthinkable, it must be a monster to do that. Grace loved nature and her camping was something wonderful that allowed her to discover things she did not know, forget the city and be one with nature. But she doubted still have the courage to leave the forest following the case, it would remind her too many bad things.

**- oooo -**

Travis O'Connor was a hard man, a peerless hunter who didn't like authority. With his friends, they had set up a small group of hunters who don't care whether it was hunting season or not, they did what they wanted when they wanted. But they were not content to hunt animals, they loved to diversify and sometimes they could take other targets, such as the small group of teenagers came to camp alone. They saw an opportunity to have a little fun, that they were not happened for a long time and they did not rust.

Travis's brother, Eddie, was not quite like him, he didn't really hurt people like him. He loved hunting, it was in his blood, his genes, but he loved to hunt the animals. Like his brother, the rules of hunting he didn't like, and he followed the group as a shadow. Being the youngest, he was like a mascot and it suited him perfectly. Until now, he had not killed anyone, leaving it to his brother or the other four. But he knew that sooner or later he would prove himself if he would not be ouste from the group. He had no friends, no family other than Travis, then it should comply with the rules of their clan.

The other four members of the group were childhood friends of O'Connor, the guys from the area who had practically grew up with them. Their families were neighbors, living far from the city, away from civilization. These four families were not like the others and therefore the locals wanted nothing to do with them. That they were not a problem, they were simply removed from the city to create their small community. The children didn't go to school, had not learned to live with others and now every time they went into town, people looked strangely, avoiding the maximum. The only one to be friendly with them weas the store manager of hunting and the guy at the gas station, otherwise nobody else spoke to them.

Travis returned to the cottage in the afternoon, a big smile on his face. The others were trying to clean their weapons, preparing for the hunt. Which one? No idea yet, but to see the smile Travis face when he entered the main room, they had little idea of what would be the end of their day. Eddie approached his brother, took his jacket to hang it on the coat and followed him into the small kitchen, eager to know what he had planned for them. But Travis said nothing, made his coffee and went to sit by the fireplace.

No longer, Jo Langton joined him and stood beside him, hiding the light of the little lamp, preventing Travis finished reading the headlines of the day. No newspaper was still talking about the death of four teenagers, but the hunters were certain that this would be the next day.

- "So Travis, what have you planned for today?" he asked.

- "A small game easy for Eddie" he replied, turning to the young man. "It is time that my little brother do his part and I have found two easy prey."

- "Do my part?" Eddie wondered "but I know hunt, just like you."

- "Yeah, that my animals," replied Davis's cousin Jo. "Should think to go to the next level."

- "When we go?" Brendan asked Ellroy.

- "I finished my coffee and getting ready" Travis answered.

Eddie walked away from the group, suddenly uncomfortable. He would have to kill for real, people rather than animals. He didn't know if he could do it, there was always escaped on the pretext that he was too young. But he was now twenty-one and he could no longer say that it was too early. He went to his room to put out a little from the rest of the group, wondering if he was really like them and it would not be better to leave. He had often thought, but never had the courage to do so. Where to go? And who would like him? His family and friends had a bad reputation in the corner, what could he expect? Anything else that his group did it. He sighed, looking at a picture of his mother as a young woman, a photo taken with her family, before she met his father. He wondered for a moment how a woman so beautiful, so sweet and educated could fall in love with a man like his father, and more importantly, why she stayed with him when they left the city.

He put the photo quickly when blows were struck against the door and Travis entered. Eddie looked as his brother come and sit on the edge of the bed and put a hand on his shoulder.

- "Don't worry little brother, you can do it, you're like me, but you don't know yet."

- "You think so?"

- "No doubt. Go get ready."

Travis left the room and Eddie followed him, taking his gun and the small group went to the cottage to find that both their prey.

**- oooo -**

Jane was on the couch, reading the report he had before. The boy, Michael Grant, was the same age as the young Lucy Rhys, they went to the same high school, attended the same people. Nothing extraordinary so far. The young man had no crime problems, he never dried a day of classes and Jane wondered for a moment if it was still possible nowadays. A boy of seventeen years so perfect, it was the dream of all parents.

Cho and Rigsby took care of the two other missing and yet nothing in their records either no suggestion that these young people have something to do in Lucy's death or they have problems. The mentalist wondered for a moment if they had not fallen upon something in the woods, they were not found in the wrong place or the wrong time and that any attempt to silence them. In this case, the body would eventually be found and he and his team should prevent families. That was one thing he didn't go to their families announce the death of a loved one, it reminded him every time of death of his own family.

Rigsby looked up from his computer, a shocked expression on his face, which alerted Jane who joined him to look over his shoulder. He traveled the text before his eyes, reports of disappearances, as well as autopsy reports. He straightened, took out his phone and pressed the button one, communicating with Lisbon's cell. She had to know what they had discovered as quickly, she might be in danger, and Van Pelt.

Cho came in turn to see what it was and had the same reaction as the other, this time leaving his face see what he thought or felt. It was not good, not good at all, and in turn, he called the ranger office to inform them of what they had learned.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon stood a little away from her colleague, looking around, her foreboding returning in force. Here was something that she didn't like, something that frightened her and she did a hurry to leave this place. Van Pelt looked to her side where Lucy's body was found, perhaps she would find something that forensics had not seen. Everything was possible, given that they were in a forest, the evidence was not necessarily easy to see.

A little further behind the trees, Lisbon saw something, or rather someone, and she was about to go when her phone rang. She took it out of her pocket without leaving what she saw and answered.

- "Lisbon" she said, her heart speeding up a little when she realized that face, a little later, there was a group of men.

- "Lisbon is Jane, come back immediately to the office," he said quickly, "we discovered something and I think you may be in danger."

- "Okay," she replied walking towards her colleague. "Van Pelt let's go."

- "What's going on?" Worried the Redhead woman.

Lisbon had no time to answer the question as a shot rang out and she fell to the ground, causing Grace to fall with her and dropping her phone in the process. She tried to get up to run away, but another group of men appeared from the direction where their car was. They could not go back, they would have to find another way to escape. Lisbon took her courage in both hands, grabbed Grace by the arm and dragged her with her when she left as quickly as possible towards the forest.

On the ground, the phone was still online and you could hear the voice of Jane screaming his boss name.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**If you like my story, if my English is good enough for you, let me know with a review, I'll probably update sooner if I know that you like it. I do my best for you to understand, but English is not so easy for French people.**

**Please, please, please, just a word is enough for me.**

**Bye.**

_**Sweety 15/09/12**_


	3. Chapter 2

Here you are, chapter 2.

Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I know that my English is not good and I'm surprise to have review at all.

If someone wants to beta read me, I would be very glad.

I'll try to update sooner the next time.

_**Sweety**_.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Jane continued hooting phone in the hope of hearing the voice of Lisbon or Van Pelt, but he knew it was useless. He had heard the shots, he had heard Lisbon asked Van Pelt to run then nothing. He prayed that they are not dead, for they have managed to escape and hide somewhere. He tried not to have been there with her, letting her go alone and finally with the young Grace. However, even if he had been with Lisbon, he would not be able to do help anyway.

- "I've shot one" he heard the phone.

The mentalist dropped his laptop, his haggard face of pain and horror. He could not believe it, it was not possible, she could not be dead, and Lisbon was too good at it. And Van Pelt? The young woman was not often in the field of course, but she was nevertheless a good agent. No, neither one nor the other was dead, they should simply be injured, nothing more.

Jane felt Rigsby's hand on his shoulder, the man forced him to turn around and face him concern on his face reading. He immediately felt guilty; he did not even think that Rigsby might feel about the situation. Everyone knew very well that Rigsby was still in love with his colleague, he was always concerned about her well-being. Since they broke up, he tried to meet new people, but nothing had worked, he thought too Grace. Therefore, the knowledge chased by a gang of fools in the middle of a forest, Jane never had seen so.

- "Where ... where is she?" He articulated finally.

- "I don't know Rigsby" Jane whispered, "I don't hear them anymore."

- "The rangers went to the site," informed Cho putting his phone. "What did Lisbon say?"

- "She didn't have time to say much, they are made to chase by gunmen ... and one of them is hurt."

- "Ok, we're going there, but I must warn Wainwright first," he told them.

Jane and Rigsby nodded before sitting them both, still shocked by everything that had happened in less than a minute. Both were lost in thought, each with a woman to whom they felt more than they should, in this situation. But for their sake, to do their job, they should forget their feelings and see only the criminal side of this situation, otherwise they would not be good for nothing.

Jane got up first, picked up his phone and moved on his couch, closing his eyes as if to sleep. He was thinking about something else, he should focus on the investigation of other disappearances, the indications they had. He suspected that the other three missing teens had to be dead and he now knew with certainty that they found themselves victims of this manhunt. If they could find them one day it would be a miracle, it was already surprised to have found the body of the young Lucy. She had to be more talented than the others, had managed to escape far enough before dying.

That was a little comforted him to know that Lisbon was a strong woman, a cop outstanding and she knew perfectly well how to defend herself. But could she do it against five men armed to the teeth in a forest? He then remembered she didn't like the forests, she had always had hated it and he would not even have gone with her. Knowing her obsession with wood, why did he not think to propose Cho or Rigsby to get there? But no, he was so disturb by the victim that he had thought of nothing but him and his sentence. Once again, Lisbon had passed his welfare before her own. He had to find her to tell her thank you.

He raised his eyes when he heard Cho back and he follow his two colleagues. Leaving the building, he noticed it was already almost dark and he thought for a moment his two colleagues, all alone in the forest, chase by those hunters who were familiar with the area. But he also knew well the two women and he knew that Van Pelt loved nature. Having discussed often with her, he knew she loved camping, so she can cope, at least he hoped. She happens to concentrate knowing what pursued them. Not sure, but he had to believe, it was the only way to not go crazy with this silence and waiting.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon stopped near a small bush to catch her breath, soon imitated by Van Pelt. The redhead dropped to the ground, still in shock of what had happened. She did not understand immediately why Lisbon told her to go back to the office, but when she saw armed men a little further, she understood. It was not helpful that Lisbon gives the order to run, she had, instinctively. Now they had put distance between themselves and their assailants, they could finally catch their breath.

Lisbon ran a hand through her hair, chasing dust that were hung in her race. She definitively didn't like forest and no one could change her mind about that. These places were dark, dingy and with the situation in which she found herself; she seemed to be the main character of one of those horror movies where the victims do not come out. It really was not encouraging, but she could not prevent her mind to make the connection. The woman looked up at her colleague and felt guilty. She asked Van Pelt to come with her and the redhead had almost jumped for joy, but now she doubted that she is still happy to have left the office.

- "Are you ok Van Pelt?" Lisbon asked, leaning toward her colleague.

- "Yes Boss" replied the young woman. "Just enough time to catch my breath and we can leave."

- "To go where? We do not know this place and them. Was no chance of getting out of here alive."

Van Pelt stood for a moment speechless. It was the first time she heard Lisbon speak like that, lose hope. If the rock does not survive, then what will happen to her? Van Pelt was not as strong as Lisbon; she knew and did not conceal it. She was a sensible woman and sometimes she wondered what she was doing at the CBI. But it was her place, she was made for this work, no doubt about it, but for office work, not for the land and anything that little mishap made her want to get back behind her computer. She wanted to go for so long in the field, to show what she was capable of. She had not come to the CBI for only office work; she was tired of that, it was already more than three years she worked with the team. And when she finally had the chance to prove herself, she had come across the fools who took her and her boss as targets. Ultimately, it was a chance to show what she was able to.

Van Pelt sat up, looked around and then turned to her boss who was still struggling to catch her breath. It must be say that they had never run so fast in their lives and that, despite everything, Lisbon was no longer very young. She approached the brunette, put a hand on her shoulder and said.

- "We must not stay here, they could find us."

- "I know Van Pelt," Lisbon whispered, "but I do not know which way to go. I'm not a country girl."

- "I might be able to get us out of there," smiled Grace.

- "Really?" Wondered her colleague, a small smile appearing on her face.

- "I often went camping in the woods with my friends when I was a teenager, so I think I'll be able to get out."

- "You are the best Grace."

- "Wait until we are back to the CBI to say that," joked the redhead.

The atmosphere suddenly became lighter and Lisbon rose with a new hope to get out of the forest and go home. If Van Pelt had the habit of forests, so it was a chance for them. If they managed to get out of here, she would take her more often in the field. The two women resumed their march, not really run, but not walk. They had a good pace, which allowed them to move forward without too tired

They walked like that for a good hour before Van Pelt does stop, listening carefully to the sounds around. Lisbon in turn listened but heard nothing special. The Redhead then turned to her with a smile and Lisbon smiled back, not really knowing why.

- "Do you hear?" asked Grace.

- "What?" Lisbon said that still held the ear without knowing what she meant.

- "The sound of the water, there is a river not far from here."

- "So what?"

- "If we follow the river, it would get us out of here."

- "Are you sure?"

- "If you take the right side yes, otherwise it will sink a little deeper into the forest."

Well then, this was both a good and a bad news. It was not the wrong direction, and again Lisbon did not take the decision. She knew nothing at all, how do you know if the direction was correct? How to know if she was well out of here instead of push a little more? Damn forest. As she did not decide it was again Van Pelt who made the decision and chose the direction to take, she just hoped not to have been mistaken. But we had to make a choice.

They walked like that for another half hour before falling on a small cottage lost among the trees. Lisbon nodded to Van Pelt to come near her, so as not to take the risk. The area was quiet, there seemed to be nobody then the brunette decided to enter the small house to see if there was a phone, it might be their only chance to contact someone. They entered cautiously, Lisbon holding her weapon before her. And yes, she still had her gun, but she would not use it, in cases of extreme urgency, it was necessary to save bullets. Inside, it was as quiet as outside and Lisbon relaxed by storing her weapon. She looked for a phone and finally found one in the back of the room. She rushed over and dialed a number without even thinking.

- "Hello" replied almost immediately the voice of the caller.

- "Jane is Lisbon" then said the brunette with a wide smile.

- "Lisbon? Where are you?" The mentalist worried.

- "Where, exactly, I do not know, but we found a small cottage in the forest. There is nobody at the moment but I do not intend to dwell."

- "We are at the ranger station, at least I am, the other did not want me to go with them," Jane sighed a fatalistic air.

- "It is not worse," Lisbon adds to annoy a bit. "Well it's not everything, but it would pick us up before the others find us."

- "Wait, I ask someone where this cottage is."

Lisbon heard Jane asked around him and every time he got a negative response, suggests that this cottage was not real. For her part, Van Pelt watched by the living room window but nobody had yet arrived. For the moment, they were quiet, but it was likely not last. The night was well advance, the occupants of this house soon would return home, and who knows how they would take the fact that they are here. She preferred not to be there at that time. Finally, Jane found no one who can help.

- "I do not know Lisbon, nobody seems to know this place, or at least that is what they want me to believe."

- "What do you mean?"

- "Well, every time I asked the question, I noticed that they were returning the head down and their eyes changed, to believe that they are afraid of something."

- "For law enforcement officials is surprising."

- "I thought so."

- "Boss" called the voice of Van Pelt, "someone comes along and ... Oh my God it's them."

- "What?" Lisbon panicked.

- "What is it Lisbon?" Jane worried.

- "I think we're at their home," she whispered, "I must leave you Jane, but tell the others where we are when they come back."

Then she hung up quickly before looking for a place to hide with Van Pelt when the door of the cottage opened. Five men entered, holding their rifles in hand, looking unhappy.

**- oooo -**

- "You did say it would be easy Travis," grumbled Jo.

- "Yeah, well I could not know they were cops" Travis replied dryly.

- "And now what do we do?" Davis asked, placing his gun against the closet door at the bottom of the room.

- "We will wait for tomorrow and we'll go to search for them, until then we eat."

- "I'm not hungry" Eddie threw heading towards his room. "I will sleep to be good tomorrow."

- "Ok, see you tomorrow bro."

Eddie went into his room, taking care to close the door to keep the peace. On the one hand, he was glad not to have found the two women, but on the other, he knew that the next day he should go back and this time he should do whatever it takes to honor his brother. He hoped that the two future victims have found a place for the night and they also find a way out of the forest, he did not want to kill them.

He fell on his bed, placed his hands behind his head and let his eyes get lost on the ceiling. He did not know what to do; he did not know how to get out of this situation. He was not like his brother, contrary to what Travis thought it was not the soul of a murderer and he would never have. He loved hunting, more than anything, but not killing humans for fun. He did not understand why his brother and his friends love that, it was horrible. But what could he do? He was the youngest, the only one not completely a monster. Nobody would listen, not even his cousin and he would not take the risk that others will realize what it really was.

Finally, Eddie changed and lay down, in the hope of getting to sleep. He fell asleep easily, despite all the noise made by others in the next room.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon and Van Pelt had managed to get out of the cottage before the men are aware of their presence. They were just below the window of a room, the one where one of the men, the younger it seemed, had to lie down. They had had the chance he is not very observant, or he would have seen that the window was open and he had warned the others. It was now that they are away as quietly as possible so as not to alert them. Lisbon hoped Cho and Rigsby come back quickly to the rangers station and Jane would explain the situation. She had no doubt he would; he seemed relieved to hear her. It reminded him of the time she had been hurt, the day that Jane killed Red John. She remembered having heard the desperate call on the phone, until she could answer him, then he blew her relief. Well today was the same thing, she was relieved to hear nothing but the sound of his voice had such a power to relax as much as to annoy incidentally.

The two women crawled as far as possible and, when they were certain they could not see the house, they stood up and go into the woods without looking where they were going, as long as they were moving away from there. But they really did not care where they went, and at night does not help; Lisbon tripped over a tree and fell heavily to the ground, behind her colleague turned around to help her.

- "Are you ok boss?" asked the redhead while Lisbon was recovering.

- "Yes, I just haven't seen this trunk, at the same time I don't see anything" she complained.

- "We have to find a place to spend the night, it's too dangerous to stay in the dark."

- "I don't mind but where?"

Grace looked around, trying to adapt to darkness and finally found something, not very far, not the best places to sleep, but at least they would be quiet for the night. She helped her boss to walk to lots of bushes a little further. They settled as comfortably as possible and had trouble getting to sleep, but they finally fell asleep against each other.

**- oooo -**

Cho, Rigsby, and Jane arrived and almost jumped over, eager to share their informations. He told them where their colleagues were and the two officers left to join the head of the brigade to which marks the spot. The cottage was well down in the forest and it would be difficult to reach at night.

- "But our friends are there alone with those guys." The mentalist got angry.

- "I'm sorry Sir," replied the officer, too edgy, "but I would not take unnecessary risks. We leave tomorrow, first time in the morning."

Then he walked away, leaving the two officers and the consultant alone in the office. Jane turned to the wall and gave a big punch in it, which surprised his colleagues who had never seen him like this. Rigsby approached him, put a hand on his shoulder and forced him to turn to them. What he saw in his eyes made him sick at heart, he had never seen it in the eyes of the mentalist. He seemed lost, destroyed. Rigsby knew exactly what he was feeling; he too was concerned for their colleagues, especially Grace. But he could do nothing but wait the next day, where they would go in search of them but this time they knew where to start.

- "We'll find them Jane," Rigsby said.

- "How do you know?" Jane got angry.

- "Hey, calm man, I just wanted to be nice, you think you're the only one who worry about them? Don't you think I also fear for Grace?"

- "Rigsby I ..."

- "I'm scare too; I don't want to lose her. Then you've got to calm down and get some rest."

Cho had listened to the exchange between the two men without intervening. He knew that each of them felt for their missing two colleagues, himself was very worried about them. But he also knew that Rigsby was still in love with Van Pelt, he had never been able to forget, even if he had tried to meet women. And Jane, even if he did nothing, he still had feelings for Lisbon. Maybe not love, but a deep friendship, she was his anchor in life and without it he was lost. He needed her not to sink, she was vital.

The Asian colleagues followed them out of the office, Rigsby's hand still on Jane's shoulder. They went directly to the motel where they had reserved rooms for the night, fully aware that they could not find them today. When he slept, he knew that the night would be long for his two colleagues. But, before closing his eyes, he prayed that Lisbon and Van Pelt, for find them quickly.

* * *

**TBC ...**


	4. Chapter 3

Hi everybody, I'm so sorry for the long wait.

I was so busy at work.

Thank you **azurblue16** for reviewing chapter 2.

I know that my English is not perfect, but I would love to hear about what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The night was cold and uncomfortable. Lisbon and Van Pelt could not get to sleep. But more than anything, they were afraid that the men would come when they ware sleeping, hence they preferred to stay awake, even if it was not the best thing to do. Tight against each other, trying to warm up a bit, the two women had their eyes wide open, watching the surroundings.

- "Boss?" Van Pelt said suddenly.

- "Yes," replied the tired voice of Lisbon.

- "Do you think we will get out of her, I mean, I know that we are trained to CBI agents, know how to defend ourselves ... but these men are armed and not us, they know the area well and we didn't, and I ... ... "

- "It's going to happen Van Pelt" tried to reassure the young woman. "I also must admit that I'm afraid, but I know that we will not die here, we will leave this place of evil, we will find the other, these men will be arrested and we will go home ".

- "You seem very confident" voice trembled Van Pelt who curled a little more against her boss.

- "I want to be out of here, I still have plenty of things to do."

- "Like what?"

- "You do not think you should sleep?" tried Lisbon, as another way of avoiding the question.

- "I can not do it, then discuss. So what do you do?"

- "I ... I do not know, maybe see a little more my family, do something other than work, meet people. And you?"

- "Me? ... As you, meet someone and…" Van Pelt said a sudden dreamy.

Lisbon smiled but said nothing about it. Also sometimes thought that her life was empty and she wanted to fill it with anything other than congratulations from her bosses for her good work, it was not that it was going to warm the long winter nights. But to meet a man with the job she did, it was not an easy thing and Lisbon was not very good at relationships. During her life she had, but each time it finished it was wrong and she was not sure to be able to have a broken heart again. Meet a man was not top of her list of things to do. This may be last, and yet it was not certain that it's on her list.

After a few minutes of silence, Lisbon turned her head to see her colleague asleep against her shoulder. She smiled and agreed to do so.

Anyway, she was a light sleeper so if someone approached during the night, she would hear. She closed her eyes, trying not to think about the cold or the five men who had intended to kill them, only to fill their boring days.

**- oooo -**

Rigsby was in his hotel room but could not get to sleep. To know that Van Pelt was alone in the forest, with nothing to defend herself put him on the nerves. Finally, she was not really alone, but could make two unarmed women against five men armed with guns? And when he remembered the condition in which Lucy's body was found, he felt less reassured. He had confidence in Lisbon, he knew she would not let anything happen to Grace, but he was also afraid that in trying to protect her, she die. He knew enough Lisbon to know that she would prevent that whatever happens to the people that mattered to her, she was ready to do anything for them.

The agent finally lay on his bed, crossing his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling. He would not happen to sleep that night, although he must rest if he wanted to be effective in the research tomorrow. But knowing only his two colleagues were in the forest, without knowing how they were, that prevented him from the sleep he needed. He blamed himself for what happened to Van Pelt, he wanted her to be safe here when she was in danger outside.

Finally, Rigsby closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He knew now what Jane felt the evening, he knew what it was to blame himself for something and cannot do nothing. Sleep overcame him after less than two minutes and snoring invaded the room.

**- oooo -**

Sitting at the foot of his bed, holding in his hands a photo, Patrick Jane tried to calm down after the little tantrum he had earlier. He still did not understand why he was upset and why he had shouted the chief ranger and still less against his colleague. But he did and now he felt ashamed, something that he had not come for a long time.

The mentalist had a picture closely tight between his fingers, remembering his last conversation with Lisbon before she left with Van Pelt. He remembered having almost begged her not to go back to the crime scene, he could not bear to do it and she had not forced him. He had been grateful, after all he annoyed her every day, and again she was nice to him. Jane said he did not deserve someone like her, he did not deserve all the kindness she showed towards him.

Lisbon was a good woman, she had a heart and despite all the jokes he made all day long, despite all the reports of complaints she had to sign because of him, she was still and always the first to comfort him when he needed it. And now she was alone in the forest with Grace. He knew she hated forests, but at the time he had not thought about it and neither did she. Why did he not propose Cho and Rigsby to come with her? Why had he let her go? He knew that if something happened to her, he would never forgive himself.

He felt guilty for the death of his family, although everyone telling him that it was not his fault. He knew the truth, he caused a killer and had paid the price. But he also felt guilty for Lisbon and this time he knew he had no reason to, but he could not help but blame himself. Now, Lisbon and Grace were all alone and nobody could do anything for them, and that's what made him furious. He did not understand why the rangers refused to pick them up, even in the middle of the night. He was afraid that tomorrow it would be to late.

Jane rested the picture he had in his hands at the foot of the bed and got up to change. In the photo, you could see him with Lisbon when sharing a pizza at the end of an investigation, smiling, happy. This photo reminded him of how Lisbon was missing and how he wanted her back. He came into the room and lay down on the bed, praying that his two colleagues were well, praying they would hold out until they arrive. He did not used to pray, he did not believe in the existence of a higher power, but Lisbon did and for her he would do it. He ended up falling asleep with the image of the young woman in his head. The next day he would go looking for her and find her.

**- oooo -**

Noise awoke Lisbon a little later and she got up quickly, turning her head from all sides looking for the source. She fell on a rabbit that had just taken a leg in a piece of wood on the ground. The young woman stood up slowly, trying not to wake her colleague who was fast asleep and crawled upon the animal began to take fright and fidget.

- "Hey little thing," she whispered, "I would not do you any harm."

The rabbit continued to shake, but when pulled his leg trapped, he jumped a great good to leave as soon as possible. Once a reasonable distance, he stopped, turned to the young woman tapped a foot on the ground as if to say thank you and fled. Still a wild animal wild animals and even if she had set him free, he was not grateful. She loved rabbits, but she preferred cage rather than common everywhere.

Lisbon watched him go with a smile, happy to have done something good. This poor little animal had frightened her, but now she smiled. She did not like this place, the slightest noise frightened her, but gradually she began to calm down too. Turning to Grace, she noticed that the sound of nature did her nothing and she found herself envying. She never had felt good in nature, everything was so strange, so quiet and noisy at times. She did not know how people could enjoy it, and she would never understand. The only thing she wanted right now was to get out of here and go home. She was afraid that Jane would make a mistake, she knew him, and she knew he was impossible. She especially knew that he blamed himself for the situation, she knew how he worked.

She returned to get more sleep, but then she saw that the sun was just beginning to rise. It was time to leave, they should not lose a minute. So she woke her colleague who jumped as she few minutes earlier, her eyes searching for what was happening. No doubt she was a good agent, always on the alert, and Lisbon smiled.

- "Calm down Van Pelt, it's only me" calmed Lisbon.

- "What's going on?" Worried even when the redhead.

- "The sun rises and I think we should go now."

- "Good idea."

The two young women got up and went back to work in a direction she did not know, but they wanted to get away as quickly as possible so as not to be surprised by hunters who were familiar with the area. They had at least the chance of having awakened at sunrise, so they leave a considerable advance relationships with men and maybe they find a way out of here. They continued to have hope, they only had that. With a little luck, they would have enough distance and time, that would leave time for the team to find them.

After several minutes of walking, Grace, who was not paying attention to where they put their feet, stumbled into a hole and fell flat on the ground, unable to catch up. Lisbon immediately leaned towards her colleague, helped her to her feet and looked if she was hurt. Van Pelt put a hand on the ankle which made her suffer horribly. This does not look well and Lisbon knew, but she could not show her colleague.

- "Are you okay Van Pelt?" Worried Lisbon.

- "I think I twisted my ankle" replied the young woman when her boss put her hand on her leg. "I'm having trouble walking and I might slow you down."

- "It's okay, I'll find a branch to help you walk," reassured the brunette away.

When she turned away, she had a long branch in the hands and Van Pelt helped her up, holding out her arm. Van Pelt took it and helped them resumed walking. They were much slower, that worried Lisbon a little, but she said nothing, not wanting to scare her colleague. They were wasting time, men could catch up more easily, but they will arrive.

But after several more minutes they heard voices behind them and Lisbon felt her heart speed up in her chest. The men had also resumed their hunting and were much closer than previously, thought the young woman. They would have to either go faster, which proved too difficult given the state of Grace's ankle or find a place to hide. The second option was more feasible, but still they had to find the best hiding place and Lisbon could not find where she could hide. The voices came closer still and Van Pelt felt fear rising in her. Because of the fall, they had lost time and now they might never be able to escape.

The young woman felt her boss take her arm and she followed as quickly as possible to the destination she indicated. They climbed along a hill and hid behind at the same time two men appeared, their rifles in hand. Lisbon held her breath, as if the simple act of breathing could indicate their position. But the men continued on their way without seeing or hearing them and the two young women blew relief. But did not win, they might have escaped the two men, but there were still three and they knew not where to go or how to get out of here.

The idea to follow the river was still good, just the day before they had taken the wrong direction, but now they knew where to go then they would take it. With a little luck, they quickly found a way out and would find their colleagues. They could finally rest, take a shower and the other would carry out the arrest of the five men responsible for the death of four teens and their pursuit through the woods. But before that, they had to leave before the others arrived, there was no time to waste.

**- oooo -**

Jane, Rigsby and Cho arrived the earliest possible in order to find the head agent. He was already there, giving orders to his colleagues, all around a map of the forest and its surroundings. In one corner of the map, they could see a big red circle around a small property. When the man saw them enter, he beckoned them to approach, what they did, and he resumed his explanation.

- "Well, now that we're all here, I want you to listen to me because I did not reiterate" he went on, "Johnston, yourself and others will go to Travis and his brother house. I want you to interrogate them, see if they have seen the two officers of the CBI. "

- "Yes, sir" said Johnston.

- "I'm going to the other side with the officers here, we will try to see if the women have found a way to go further. Hopefully, we will find them before dark."

- "And if this is not the case?"

- "We'll find them," interjected Jane "it's out of the question for me to leave my friends."

- "Mr. Jane is right, we can not afford to go without them. The weather for the coming night is not good and they would not survive another night out."

Jane's and Rigsby's heart accelerated at this announcement. They had not listened to the weather, making themselve too worried about their colleagues and friends. And the Storm announced would be fatal for them. It was absolutely necessary to find them before the night, there was no question of letting them out.

Each group prepared for research and went in the directions indicated earlier. For once, Jane did everything asked of him without question, the lives of Lisbon and Van Pelt were at risk and he could not afford to do anything. He got into the car, Rigsby taking place next to him, and instinctively he put a hand on his shoulder, a comforting hand but he wanted his own fear felt in his gesture. The tall man turned to him and replied with a smile, grateful for his gesture.

At the front, Cho watched them. He was so afraid for his colleagues, but he did not want others to know. He wanted to be strong for them; they were going to need it if they did not lose hope. The Asian Rigsby knew attachment to Van Pelt, he saw how the agent liked the girl and since his first day on the team. He saw the pain he had felt when he had to break up with her and he knew that despite everything, he still had feelings for her. He also knew that Jane would be inconsolable if he did not find Lisbon. Although he tries to hide, Cho suspected that there was more than friendship between the two. Maybe not love, but a very strong, so strong friendship that one without the other they were lost. He knew how Jane had suffered the loss of his family and he was still suffering. Then he would also lose Lisbon, nothing could console him.

While the car started up, Cho promised to unite these two couples and no matter what would happen. He could not bear to see them suffer even if this was not the case and he did not know if he could hold back any longer. Contrary to what people thought of him, he had a heart; he just wanted to protect them. But if he were to lose the two young women, so ... he preferred not to think about it.

**- oooo -**

Eddie walked beside his brother for the past two hours and he was as relieved not to have found the two women yet. He did not know how he would come out of this situation if ever he found them. He did not want to hurt them, but on the other hand, if he did not want others to expect of him, he did not know how they would make him suffer. Their little family was close, and they would do anything for each other, but it also had to fit into the mold and Eddie didn't come at all. Travis had noticed that his little brother was not really like him, but he still had the hope to change him.

But as time passed by, Eddie felt the fear rising in him. Few meters earlier, while the others were busy talking, he noticed something, traces on the ground and he had doubted that it was the two women they wanted. He still wondered how his brother had seen nothing, but had said nothing, hoping to leave plenty of time for them to come here. This would allow them to get by him and the chance of not having to kill the women. Anyway, if it was not he who killed them, they still die before the next day.

The same morning, while drinking his coffee, he had listened to the radio announced a major storm for the next night. He knew that the hunt today would not last the whole day and he was relieved. But it also meant that if the two women could not find a way out of the forest, then they would not survive. He knew the power of storms in the area and if we were not here, so we risked death. The two women came from the city, little chance for them to escape.

Then he was lost in his thoughts, he heard his brother shout victory and he approached to notice traces on the ground. They had passed through here and Travis had just the spot, at least, the road they had taken. But Eddie did not understand how. He looked up and saw that without realizing it, they had turned around and were returned to the place where he had seen the tracks earlier. Travis decided to follow them and soon they noticed two forms a little further ahead.

- "They are there," he cried.

He saw the two women returned and departed as quickly as possible straight ahead. He noticed that one of them was injured and at this rate, they would not go far.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon accelerated walking, almost dragging Van Pelt for her to go faster, but she knew that despite all their efforts, they do not come out of this. They need a miracle to escape and she did not believe in miracles. The young woman heard a man load his gun and shot, but the bullet went near her, very near by the way. She accelerated again when another shot was fired, but this time he did not miss his target and Lisbon felt a sharp pain in her left arm, not far from her previous injury. But she did not fall, holding her best to Van Pelt, who helped her to advance, despite her own wound.

They knew as well as the other one they do not come out of this, that it was not worth continuing to torture themselves. Then she felt her strength diminish, Lisbon saw the face of Jane in her head, she saw his laughing blue eyes, she saw his smile to melt. Then she relives the day she found him in tears, a picture of his family in his hands. She never wanted to see him cry and she never wanted to know how sad and she knew that her death would be too difficult to bear for him. She could not give up now, not after everything she had been through. Then she went to dig deep to her and resumed.

She looked around and finally found what she wanted; or rather she heard what she wanted. She pulled Van Pelt after her and plunged into the branches, thus hiding the sight of hunters. She helped her young colleague to lie on the ground near a tree and covered her with leaves.

- « What are you doing?" asked a puzzled Van Pelt.

- "I saved your life" she replied, continuing to cover it.

- "And you?"

- "Do not worry, I have an idea. But from now on, whatever happens, I do not want to hear. You will not go away when the men are gone, even if it takes time. Can you hear me? "

- "But ..."

- "It is an order Van Pelt."

- " OK boss."

Lisbon finished covering her colleague's face and stood up, walking away as possible from the cache. She heard the sound of water be stronger and smiled, she had found the river. The voices of men were becoming closer and they had not a minute to waste. She grabbed a branch there hung her jacket and threw it in the water.

- "Help" she shouted, loud enough for the hunters to hear.

Then she hid a little further behind the trunk on the ground, in the mud when the men arrived near the water. Once again, she held her breath and prayed that her plan is working.

* * *

**TBC…**


	5. Chapter 4

Hi guys, sorry again for the long wait. I was busy at work and I didn't have the time to translate sooner. Hopefully the next chapter will be here soon, maybe next week.

Thanks again for the reviews, that's mean a lot to me.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The team was in the woods, the car turning on hard dirt, holes making them sway from right and left in the vehicle. Jane kept thinking of Lisbon, that she could live in that moment, she was thinking. It was certainly pray out of there as soon as possible, as Van Pelt. Jane knew that the young redhead came from the countryside, she was familiar with the nature and that Lisbon was happy to be with her. If she had been with Rigsby or Cho it would have been different, the two men were less familiar with forests that was Grace. They had a chance to get out, but if they found themselves before the evening.

When the ranger told them about the storm announced for the evening, he felt his heart pounding and fear rising in him faster and stronger. He was afraid they would not survive the storm, they had nothing to cover, nothing to protect them from the cold and the rain. In addition, if he remembered what he had heard on the phone before losing Lisbon the first time, one of them was injured and he did not know if it was serious. Of course, he talked to Lisbon a second time, but they did not mention it. He regretted it now because the health of Lisbon was important to him. This woman was important to him, She was everything he had in life, she was his best friend and he needed her.

A glance at Rigsby reminded him that it was the same for his colleague. The tall man was quiet, too quiet. He did not ask a single thing, which in his case was a feat. He worried about his colleagues, but especially Grace and Jane could understand. Although they broke up, he knew that they had feelings for each other were much stronger than any law. He had seen how he was devastated when he had to put an end to their relationship, and even more so when Grace had announced her upcoming wedding with this FBI agent. He had not occurred, but it did not change anything to the contrary. Rigsby felt even more sorry for her because her boyfriend was actually a Red John accomplice, he used the girl because of him. The welfare of Grace was a priority for Rigsby, like Lisbon was one for him.

Yet another hole in the road brought him back to reality and he let his eyes be lost on the trees outside through the window. He wondered what could have happen to Lisbon, if she had found a place to hide to escape the hunters. He hoped in his heart and he also hoped to find them. The forest was large and he did not really know how they would find them. A new hole made them lose control of the vehicle and everyone hung before the guard arrives to regain control. He stopped the car and got out to see the damage.

The three guys behind the guard went out and found with sighs of frustration they had two punctured wheels, which meant they could not use the car and that they should continue on foot. Still a chance they thought to choose appropriate clothing, even Jane. It does not necessarily feel good in this outfit, but at least it would not hurt to follow the others.

- "I contacted the other to explain the situation," Steve announced. "Take the bags in the trunk pending."

Then he returned to the car to prevent his colleagues and inform them that they would continue walking. A few minutes later, they took the road.

**- oooo -**

Eddie did not know what to do, he blamed himself, more than he thought it possible. He did not know these women, he knew nothing of them, but he regretted having followed his brother and others. Now, one of the woman was dead and the other still missing.

On one hand he was happy because he would not kill himself, but on the other, he felt bad because unwittingly he had caused her death. He also blame himself, not having the courage to leave earlier, to have told anyone what happened. Perhaps he would save them. And if he is still earlier, he could have prevented the deaths of these teenagers, barely younger than him.

He saw Travis throw a stone into the water in frustration before turning around. He watched him before noticing something on the floor, a small mound of leaves. He approached quietly, sitting beside putting his gun against the tree. He checked his brother, both were busy with other things before dismissing a few leaves, revealing the face of a frightened woman. He held his breath, not believing his eyes. He felt panic invade, he did not know what to do. One of their prey was there before his eyes and he did not know what to do. He did not prevent his brother, but he did not know how this woman could go out of here without being noticed.

He turned his attention to the young woman when she opened her eyes and saw fear. He put a finger to his lips and making a sign to say nothing, do nothing.

- "Eddie, we go" called Travis.

- "I'm coming."

He looked once more the young woman. He could not leave her like that, he could not go and leave her alone with the storm approaching. He knew she would not survive, she would probably die. But how Travis without noticing? He leaned forward as if he would repeat his shoelace and whispered a few words to the woman before covering her and getting up to join the others. He turned to her one last time and then continued walking.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon had held her breath when the men arrived at the river, she hoped that her plan had worked and so she could earn some time. Seeing them away, she thought it was good, but then one of the hunters had sat near Van Pelt and she thought that this time is was over, he was going to get out there and kill her. But to her surprise, he did not say anything, do anything. She had seen him look to her colleague before covering her and leave. She then waited until they were far enough forward to join and help the woman. Poor Grace was still trembling and Lisbon instinctively took her in her arms, not really knowing why she did it but feeling duty to do so, to reassure her. Grace surrounded her in her arms, not holding back her tears of fear and relief.

- "It's going to be ok Van Pelt" murmured Lisbon.

- "I ... I know," sobbed the girl.

- "What did he say?" Inquired Lisbon.

- "He told me that a storm was announced for tonight and that we can go out of her by this way" she explained, indicating the right.

- "You think this is a good idea?" brunette asked, suspiciously.

- "He did not give the impression of being like the others, I think we can trust him."

Lisbon was silent for a moment, thinking. Was it wise to trust this man they did not know? One of the pursuers and sought to kill for fun? But they could not stay here, they had to leave the forest. If it was really a storm announced for the evening, then they would have to quickly find a place to spend the night.

Turning to Van Pelt, she realized that the young woman had to ask the same questions and she had come to the same conclusion. They had to leave quickly before the men came back. Then she stood up, helping her colleague to do the same, extended her arm which she used as a crutch and they resumed their march, hoping the man had not lied. They still had a long road ahead of them, they still did not know for how long they should walk, but they did not lose hope of getting out of this nightmare.

**- oooo -**

Jane walked behind his friends, once again lost in his thoughts, all occupied by Lisbon. He imagined already going out somewhere once they have found her and Grace. He imagined spend as much time as possible with her, making sure she was okay, she was recovering well and she spent a good nights sleep without nightmares. He promised to do it once it was out of this forest.

The mentalist heard the sound of water and the road branched off that followed the others to join him in the river. He leaned over to dip, his hand into the cool water when something caught his eye, a branch a little further, taking into stones protruding from the water.

- "Guys come see this," he cried.

He walked cautiously to the rocks and pulled the arm, revealing a fabric he knew only too well. He grabbed the jacket in trembling hands, feeling the tears in his eyes. He dropped the branch in the water and returned to the board at the time his colleagues came to him.

- "What is it?" Rigsby asked.

- "A jacket" Cho said.

- "... Lisbon's jacket ..." Jane hardly uttered by tightening the tissue against him.

- "Oh no," whispered Rigsby, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Steve came up the river in search of a body but found nothing. He returned to the small group of agents, sad for them, but what could he do? They had to leave, they could not afford to lose time, but Jane did not seem to get up, clutching his face against the jacket of his colleague, his best friend.

- "We have yet to find a woman" said Steve.

Jane finally got up and followed the others, not letting go of Lisbon's jacket. It was too late for her, but he would find Grace and bring her back home, he made himself a promise. He would never forget Lisbon, how could he. She was everything to him for so long that he could never forget this woman. But he would have to learn to live without her again duty to mourn someone who was dear to him.

Rigsby stayed with him, refusing to leave him alone at such a time. He knew what Jane could feel, at least he knew it was difficult for him. For him it was not so easy, he knew Lisbon for so long, she was the best boss he had since he joined the CBI. He knew that they would have all the time to recover and even to Jane. In the meantime, they would find Grace before the storm arrives. He looked up to the sky and began to worry about seeing the dark clouds massing above their heads.

The wind began to rise, blowing strong enough to prevent the small group to see before them. They tried to walk a little, but it became increasingly difficult and finally, Steve motioned them to stop.

- "We are not going to continue," he shouted to be heard.

- "But Grace is still there," said Rigsby, crying too.

- "We can not continue, and we wont be able to see anything and that would be taking a big risk, I'm sorry."

- "But ..." Rigsby tried again.

- "He's right" intervened Cho, "we will resume tomorrow, but if you die here, it will not help."

Rigsby looked at his friend, willing him to understand his way of thinking, but the sad glimmer in his eyes made him understand that he was right. The Asian did not stop more research now, but the weather did not allow them to continue and it was above all they thought about them. It was not worth the blow to die, it would not help Grace.

The small group was therefore turn, trying to move forward despite the wind that pushed in the other direction. Jane followed him without a word, Lisbon's jacket always against him, refusing to be separated. Fortunately for him, Rigsby was holding his arm, guiding him forward and making sure not to lose him. Someone should take care of him now and the tall man decided that it was up to him to do so. Cho was also a good friend of Jane, but he was not the most comfortable with feelings.

**- oooo -**

It was very difficult for Grace and Lisbon to move with the wind, but they continued anyway. It was worse for the young redhead with her leg but she refused to take a break, they had no time to lose, not with the storm that was now well on them. It was also difficult for Lisbon with her injured arm, but she said nothing, keeping her pain for her.

Shortly before, they had heard the cries of the hunters not far from them and had started running to escape. But the shot was stopped on the spot and Lisbon had turned to see the young hunter who had helped them fall to the ground clutching his chest. He was dead, killed by his friends because he helped them and now nobody could help them. One of the hunters turned to Lisbon and met her gaze.

- "They are there," he yelled, rushing toward them.

- "Run Grace," cried her colleague Lisbon.

The two women ran breathlessly, slaloming between trees and bushes, jumping over the branches on the ground, trying to put as much distance as possible between them and their pursuers. But the two men were fast and above all they were armed. They had no chance to get out of here, but they tried anyway. They did not want to die here, they were not the ones to let go so easily. It was just that they remain hopeful, they continued to run.

Suddenly, a shot rang out behind them and Lisbon fell to the ground, causing Van Pelt to fall with her. They crawled into the leaves, as silently as possible and found a bush to hide behind. Grace was breathing fast, her leg ached, her feet were struggling to wear and she began to lose hope that Lisbon would absolutely keep. She was not as strong as her boss, she knew and did not conceal it. She regretted that the young woman just be stuck with her and not with Cho and Rigsby, they would know what to do, not her. She felt Lisbon lay a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to meet the eyes of his boss, who wanted a reassuring look, although t can see the same fear as his.

- "We'll get through Van Pelt" whispered Lisbon.

- "How?" Whispered the redhead.

- "We'll find a way out of this forest and we'll go home," said Lisbon. "The others will find us and Jane will find us . »

The last words were said much lower, like a prayer. Van Pelt knew that Lisbon wanted to be strong for her, she wanted to reassure her. But the young woman knew that her colleague was at least as frightened her.

- "We must find a place to spend the night" murmured Lisbon. "Tomorrow we will seek a way out of here and contact local authorities."

- "Okay" Grace nodded. "I think I saw a small cave a little further on the side of this mountain, I think we should be safe there."

- "Let's go."

The two women came out of the bush head, checked their pursuers were not around and stood up before running off to the place indicated by Grace. It was not far away and the darkness would not be spotted by poachers. It was still a bit risky, but they had no choice, they could not spend the night in the bush, the men could easily find them and they would be lost. But if they were careful, then they would at least be saved for the night. It was just hold until the arrival of their friends, if they could find them.

They finally arrived at the small cave, hiding inside as deeply as possible in order not to be seen. Grace fell against the wall and instinctively put a hand on her ankle. Lisbon came to see her leg and could only see the color of her skin and how it was swollen. It was not good, not good at all and was afraid that Lisbon would see it was more than just a sprain. It was absolutely necessary that they leave here, Grace had to be treated before it is too serious, too. The wound in her arm was very painful, more blood flowed, but she felt the infection gaining ground.

Outside the cave the storm raged, the cold intensified and they had nothing to make fire. The night would be long and cold, but Lisbon did not scare her colleague. It had been two days they were trapped in the forest and the two women became much closer. The brunette discovered in Grace a sincere friend, someone willing to do anything to the people who matter to her. Lisbon was very happy to have a friend like her and she would do anything for that friendship lasts as possible. But before that, they had to be out there. The two women settled for the night, one against the other and fell asleep quickly.

**- oooo -**

Jane and his colleagues eventually returned to the hotel and now, the mentalist was alone in his room. He settled into the chair at the desk, Lisbon's jacket before him. He kept reviewing the young woman yelling, reproaching him for his various mistakes. But smile, laugh, be happy. But it would be more from now on, because she was no longer in this world. Jane was still struggling to recover from the death of his family, so how could his recover from the death of his friend now?

The blonde man slipped his hand onto the fabric and felt something in a pocket inside. He pulled out a portfolio so he opened it to discover the young woman and her photo. He admired her for a moment, lost in her green eyes that he will never see again. His fingers slid over the photo, then click her name and a tear ran down his cheek. He had never cried so much since Angela and Charlotte, but he could not help himself. Lisbon was an important part of his life for so many years, how could he live without her?

He stood up, walked to the window and looked out. The storm raged and all his thoughts went towards Grace, who was now alone somewhere outside. He had to forget his sadness to think of it, to get her out of there and back home. So he went to sleep and change to be fit for tomorrow, hoping that Grace has survive the cold night.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

Let me know if you like it, please.


	6. Chapter 5

Hi guys, thanks so much to those of you who reviewed the last chapter. I'm so glad to see that some of you still like my story.

Here's the new chapter, I hope you'll like it as well.

**Sweety**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

* * *

As the wind continued to blow out, Lisbon shivered in the cave. Grace did not seem to be disturbed, she was fast asleep, her breathing a little high could testify. The brunette wondered how her colleague was able to sleep in such conditions, how she could forget the cold, the wind, the rain and especially those men. She tried, she could not do and fatigue was yet very present. Lisbon knew she should sleep, otherwise she would not be able to get out of this forest. But the anger, pain and fear kept her awake.

She rose with difficulty, holding her arm, and walked toward the entrance of the cave. She let her eyes scan the treetops, her hair past her eyes because of the wind. But she paid no attention. She tried to see beyond all that, after seeing the forest to see as far as possible. She was worried, very worried and it was not good for her or for Grace. Her concern was to Jane, Patrick Jane, her consultant. She wondered what he could do at the moment, how he was, if he had done something stupid.

Lisbon knew Jane enough to know that he still had to do something she should apologize later, but for now it was not what bothered her the most. She would even be happy to fill out reports of complaints, sitting at her desk, Jane on her sofa, pretending to sleep. That would mean she was finally out of there, she was safe and could again take care of her colleague who was still in her head.

She thought of her little conversation with Van Pelt earlier, her questions about what she wants to do when they get home.

_- "I want to be out of here, I still have plenty of things to do."_

_- "Like what?"_

_- "You don't think you should sleep?" Lisbon tried, as other way to avoid the question._

_- "I can not do it, so let's talk. So what do you do?"_

_- "I ... I don't know, maybe see a little more of my family, do something other than work, meet people. And you? "_

_- "Me? ... As you, meet someone and…." Van Pelt said a sudden dreamy._

Meet someone, she had often thought, had often dreamed. Her life had always revolved around her brothers to raise, to ensure that they grow up in the best conditions, they go to school, they have to eat. And her work, make a name, rank up, have a good job. She could tell that she had succeeded rather well, except for her relationship with her brothers as they talked almost.

But now what had she have at the end of the day to share everything? There was nobody there because she always put her social life after work. She regretted it right now, but it was too late. She still remembered the happy days of her childhood, with her parents when, together, they came to town, they went to the park, they were going to see football matches. She remembered the love in her mother's eyes when they rested on her father. She remembered still have envied them when they stood in the arms of each other, when they kissed. She had hoped at that time innocent, one day have the chance to find a man like her father, a loving man who would tighten her in his arms and kiss her. A man with whom she would feel good, happy and loved.

But she had no one and she could not take to it. Following the tragedy of her family, she had closed her heart to love, she refused to live as her father did, loved to such an extent that when the other would die she would be nothing. She did not have to live it one day and suddenly she did not take the risk of loving. But now she wanted it, she wanted to have a man who would take her in his arms when to come out here, a man who would kiss her, saying how he had been afraid for her, how he loved her and who would bring her home to spend the evening in her arms.

Lisbon sank to the ground, tears streaming down her cheeks, hre trembling limbs from both the cold and the sadness. Will they eventually get out of here? She had wanted Grace to be strong, but in reality, she was also afraid that she was not the woman that everyone saw her. Only one person knew, only one person had to see deep inside her and that person was Jane. He was the only one to have seen vulnerable, lost, sad and overwhelmed. Curiously, before him she was not ashamed to cry, to show as she really was and he didn't take advantage of it, he had instead helped his best .

The young woman leaned against the wall behind her and pulled her knees under her chin. Jane. It was amazing how she could not stop thinking about him while she repeated all day long how he was annoying and would like to spend at least a day without him. Now it was two days she had not seen him and it lacked horribly. Jane and his sense of humor, Jane and his habit of drinking tea, Jane and his charming smile, his kindness, Jane and his beautiful blue eyes. Jane. The only man who matter to her.

She let her memories go back in the attic with him, at their last discussion. She remembered the tears in his eyes, he doesn't hide the fact that he does not cop well with it. And seeing him like that hurt her so much.

_He looked up at her with tearful eyes and she didn't resist to take him in her arms. And to her surprise, he wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her shoulder and gave way to tears. She didn't know how long they would stay like this, in each other arms, but Jane calmed down and pulled away from her, his head still lower. She forced him to raise his eyes to her, put a hand on his cheek before speaking again._

_- "I'm sorry Jane, I didn't think ..."_

_- "It's okay," the cut there. "But please, don't force me to stay on this case."_

_- "I don't force you Jane, but I don't want you to stay here alone, I want you to come back down. Maybe you could help Cho and Rigsby to search the other three campers?" she suggested._

_- "That I can do" he smiled. "And you, what will you do?"_

_- "I'll take care of the killer with Van Pelt, it will do her good to do less little work and go out."_

_- "A team of women then I think she will be happy."_

_- "Well, then go back down."_

She still puts his well-being before hers, but she did not regret it, except maybe for the part I run into the woods to escape a band of hunters who take me for crazy game. If he had come with her, if he had been in the place of Van Pelt, what would have happened? He was far from being an athlete. While still a chance that it is Grace who slept in the cave and not Jane, though the idea of Patrick Jane railing against the cold and discomfort of their shelter made her smile.

Lisbon heard the noise a little further, not the wind in the trees, not the rain falling on the ground, but the voice was dangerously approaching their hideout. Would the hunters continued despite the bad weather? Were they mad at this point? Not wanting to take chances, Lisbon rose and returned to her colleague to awaken her. Unlike before, the redhead woke up strait away and alert mind.

- "Someone is coming" Lisbon whispered.

- "OK"

The two women walked away as quickly as possible from the entrance and took refuge in a dark corner in the hope that visitors do not linger here, even if it rained was poured out. The voices came closer still and finally three people entered the cave, soaked to the bone. To their surprise, they were not hunters but two men and a woman, all in their thirties, with big backpacks. Lisbon hesitated a moment and then finally came out of hiding, revealing herself to the newcomers who jumped at her sight.

- "Who are you?" Asked one of the men putting himself before others.

- "Teresa Lisbon, CBI," she replied.

- "You have something to prove it?" asked the other man.

- "She doesn't have hers, but I have mine" interjected Grace, showing her badge before her tense at the sight of others relaxed immediately. "What are you doing out in this weather?"

- "We came to camp, but we are lost" replied the woman, accusing eyes landing on the first man who once made a toddler. "And you?"

Lisbon and Van Pelt threw a look that meant, they told the truth or not? It was risky to tell them all, but at the same time they could not hide that hunters were after them. So, for the safety of all of them, Lisbon explained the situation as calmly as possible and to her surprise, there was no shouting or screaming hysterically.

- "We have a phone," then said the man named William, "but there is no signal at the moment, it will be the end of the storm."

- "Are we far from the exit from this hell?" Lisbon asked, which made him smile and make new friends.

- "Not really, but with the rain, the road was not really feasible," explained the second man, John, "so we decided to go on the heights, and no we're not lost."

Everyone laughed, which relaxed everybody. William pulled a lighter from his pocket and John kindling he had put it in his bag before the Rain, hoping to find shelter and be able to make a fire. And so, everyone spent the night warm. Tomorrow is another day and perhaps a chance to get out of there.

**- oooo -**

Jane awoke with a start in his bed, holding in his hand the badge of Lisbon. He ran a hand over his face, chasing sweat and tears. He still had a nightmare, but this time it was neither his wife nor his daughter who would die, but Lisbon. He had seen Teresa Lisbon drown in the river, calling desperately, begging him to get her out of there and he could not. He was powerless as saving his friend.

Now, he was sitting on the bed, trying to catch his breath and calm his tears. His dream, or rather nightmare, had looked so real when he once succeeded in reaching a hand of Lisbon before losing again, he could still feel the cold of his fingers between hers. For once he wasn't reviewing the death of his family, he saw Lisbon and it was just as unbearable, painful and he felt a new guilt rising in him.

He heard a little knock on his door and hesitated a moment. He didn't want to see anybody, he wanted to be alone, but the insistent calls made him to stand. He trudged to the door, the badge still in the hand and opened it to find Cho, worried. The Asian left him no choice and even entered the room.

- "Hi Cho," Jane said, closing the door, dissatisfied. "What do you want?"

- "I wanted to know how youwere doing" Cho replied.

- "I'm fine, you can go now."

- "No Jane you're not well. I just hear you yell the name of Lisbon, you still have tears on your cheeks, you're sweating despite the cold, you're shaking and you still have Lisbon's badge in hand so, don't tell me you're okay. "

Jane huffed in exasperation before sitting down at the foot of the bed. Cho would not leave, he knew. He knew him well enough to know that if he would not let go so easily. He did not want to talk to him, he did not want him to know his nightmare, but he was aware that it was already too late. The mentalist looked down at his trembling hands, Lisbon's badge between his fingers. And uncontrollably, he burst into tears.

- "I miss her Cho, I miss her so much. I have not done anything for her and now she is dead," he confessed.

Cho was not used to consoling people, it was more the role of Van Pelt, but it was Jane and he needed a friend. The blonde had already suffered much in his life, he had lost his family and now he had lost the only person who mattered most to him. The Asian didn't want to leave him alone with his suffering, himself suffering from the loss of his friend and boss. But it was different for Jane, Lisbon and him were so close, they understood each other without words, they were always there for each other. But tonight he was, Cho, whom everyone said there was insensible to his friend.

Leaving speaking part of him that he had been hiding for so many years, he rose from his chair and stood on the bed with Jane, putting a hand on his shoulder. He did not know what to say, he did not know what to do, but Jane needed him. Then he listened to his heart, for the first time in many years and took him in his arms, leaving him crying as he wanted. He needed to exteriorize his sadness, he was not good to keep everything for him. For him it was too difficult and he longed to cry sometimes, but he could not, not yet, he should be still very time to find Van Pelt. After only he could let go crying to Lisbon, only after.

Jane cried for a few minutes, emptying all his tears before he calm down and recover, shameful. Lisbon only had the right to see him cry, no one else, but she was not there and that was why he was crying. The blond avoided the gaze of his friend, not wanting to see the pity he should have for him, he did not need it.

- "You do not have to be ashamed Jane" Cho said, "I also want to cry sometimes, it's good."

- "So why dont you ever cry?" asked Jane.

- "Because it requires one of us to be strong for others."

- "And why should you?"

- "Because Rigsby still has feelings for Grace and would be destroyed if she died" he explained. "And that Lisbon and you were so close that it is normal that you're upset."

- "But she was also your friend" Jane assured.

- "But that's all it was, a friend. For you it was much more than that, even if you do not want to see her like this."

- "Lisbon was my friend, nothing more" said the blond man.

- "But you love her, no need to lie to me, I see it in your eyes. You still love your wife and nobody bugging you, but you also like Lisbon, finally ... loved."

- "I ..."

- "Your heart is big enough for several people Jane."

- "Lisbon is… was ..." he corrected easily, a lump in the throat, "my best friend, one in whom I trust the most. Not that I do not trust you."

- "I know Jane, do not worry."

- "... Without her I do not know what I'll become."

- "We are all here for you Jane, all. You can always count on us."

- "I know Cho, thank you."

- "You're welcome. You should sleep now, tomorrow we continue the search and we will bring Van Pelt back."

- "Ok, good night Cho."

- "Good night, Jane."

The Asian rose and left the room, leaving Jane alone, but a little better. The mentalist felt a little calmer, even if he was still sick at heart, even if he had trouble. Cho was right, Van Pelt needed them and he could not let go like that, not now, not yet. When he would return to Sacramento he could, but for now he had to be strong for Rigsby, to show him that all was not yet lost.

The mentalist finally lied down, still holding the badge of Lisbon, refusing to get rid of it. It was all that remained him of the young woman, who knew how to get a place in his heart without even realizing it. She was now in another world with her parents, as she believed so. But she would still be in his heart, as his wife, as his daughter. She had her place and she would always be. He regretted just not telling her before it is too late. And he fell asleep with the smiling image of Lisbon in his mind.

**- oooo -**

The morning came quickly and Travis was the first to rise. He went to a coffee morning routine. But while preparing the cup for his brother, he remembered what had happened the night before. Eddie was dead, he killed him himself and he was hurting. He had betrayed him, had helped the two women he had had no choice but to punish him, to get paid. But what hurt him most was that he had to kill him, to have to take the life of his brother, flesh of his flesh, blood of his blood. He had taken care of him when they were younger and their parents were dead. He was always there for him and he had always thought they were the same. But this was not the case and it had never been.

But he was young, he did not know what he wanted and it was influenced by these women. They had to pay for it, because they were responsible for his death. At first he just wanted to have fun and train his brother on the way, but now he wanted revenge, he wanted to avenge the death of his little brother. Travis went to wake the others with force, without even giving them time to take breakfast or a coffee. He wanted to finish quickly and they had already wasted enough time like that.

- "You'll pay for this," he swore between his teeth.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon awoke first, as usual, and woke the others.

The storm had calmed down and the sun was just beginning to point the tip of his nose to the outside. She wanted to enjoy this early hour to get out of the forest, with a little luck they would go out of there before the hunters arrive. In addition, they had a phone now and she could contact the team. She felt hope return to her and promised to speak to Jane when she would see him again. She had spent enough time to flee her feelings, and with the death so close, she opened her eyes. She loved Jane, strange as it may seem, she loved her insufferable and arrogant consultant.

John and William took care to hide the traces of their presence in the cave while the women prepared the bags. Hikers had warm clothes in their bags and Sarah gave a sweater to Lisbon who took it with a big smile. Since she had used her jacket as a decoy, she had nothing but her shirt and it was cold. She felt a little tired and a little sick, but soon she would be home and could heal.

Sarah was even kind enough to put a bandage on the wound and had a kind of ankle brace for Grace. It was still difficult for the redhead woman to walk, but with some help she could. They had really had the luck of the hikers, they were their saviors, the less valuable assistance.

The small group then went walking in the right mood, John leads the head with his map and compass. William helped Grace to walk, the young woman had some difficulties to walk. Sarah was silent, like Lisbon. The two women did not know what to talk about and the brunette could not stop thinking about how to get out of there, what to do if the hunters found them before the team. Sarah respected her silence.

They walked not more than an hour before Lisbon stops, phone in hand, smiling with all her teeth. But when she dialed Cho's mobile number, she heard the hunters behind them. She threw the phone at Van Pelt who undertook to pass the phone call while she took her weapon. She had not a lot of balls and would not happen to distract the men long, but enough for the other to fled. She turned to John and told him what they were going to do.

- "I want you to continue with Van Pelt while I stay behind and distract them."

- "But how are you going to join us?" Sarah worried.

- "We are not very far from what you told me, and my team will soon arrive."

- "But it's too dangerous," William interjected.

- "It's kind of worry, but it is my job and I have to get out of there."

- "Good luck" John said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

- "Thank you, now go."

The small group walked away with Van Pelt who threw a last glance at her boss. The redhead felt bad leaving Lisbon behind like that, only with the four armed men approached, but she knew it was the right thing to do. She gave her an encouraging look and continued to move silently through the trees, waiting for Cho to answer. It happened quickly.

**- oooo -**

Cho heard his phone ring while he was in the car with Jane and Rigsby. He did not recognize the caller's number.

- "Agent Cho" he said.

- "Cho is me" said the voice of Van Pelt.

- "Van Pelt," he replied, surprised and pleased.

Immediately Rigsby turned his head towards him and Jane sat up in his seat.

- "Where are you?"

- "I do not know very well, but we are not to far," she replied.

- "Who's we?" he asked.

- "Three hikers and me, they told me that we are not far from the main path, but we must act quickly, hunters are behind us."

- "We're coming."

But when he said it, he heard a woman scream, followed by several gunshots. He recognized the distinctive sound of a weapon of CBI as well as rifles. He speed up, forcing his colleagues to hang as they could. Instead of going directly to the ranger station, he went and entered the dirty road, hoping to arrive in time to help his colleague and the three hikers. Rigsby undertook to call Steve who set out to join in and lend a hand. Jane stared at him in search of his colleague.

- "There!" he cried, pointing to them.

- "I see" said Cho, "Jane you stay in the car, Rigsby, you come with me."

Cho suddenly stopped the car, took out a warrant, followed by Rigsby while Jane lay on the bench not to take a stray bullet. Gunshots rang out, whistling in all directions before the silence makes its place. The mentalist dared to raise his head after two or three minutes, not wanting to take risks. What he saw made tears in his eyes. Before him, Rigsby had Grace in his arms, both crying. A little farther, a man handcuffed by Cho, another already knocked to the ground and he saw two hikers help his colleague with ropes.

He finally left the vehicle and walked toward the girl, taking her in his arms, squeezing hard. He wept with joy, he was happy she was okay, if you forgot his slight limp. Grace eventually back away from him.

- "Lisbon" she whispered.

Jane felt fresh tears in his eyes on behalf of the young woman. He could let go now, Grace was saved. The young woman on his side did not understand why he was crying too like that, then everything became clear. She was going to say something when another voice was heard.

* * *

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, here's the chapter 6.

I would like to thanks **666bloodyhell666**, **Linnspinn** and **azurblue16**. I'm so glad you like my story.

I hope you'll like the new one.

**Sweety**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

_Jane felt fresh tears in his eyes on behalf of the young woman. He could let go now, Grace was saved. The young woman on his side did not understand why he was crying too like that, then everything became clear. She was going to say something when another voice was heard._

- "You've arrived at the right time," said Lisbon for his team.

- "Boss" blew Rigsby who could not believe his eyes, "you're alive."

- "Why would I not?" asked the young woman.

But Rigsby's arms closing around her forced her to stop talking and she hugged him back. She had never have her colleague in her arms, but today was not a day like any other, and after the fear she had, she savored the moment. Rigsby's arms relaxed and she found herself in those of Cho, which startle her a little more. But it was so good to feel the warmth of a body against hers after all she had lived. Cho eventually release her and turn to the mentalist. She followed his gaze to rest on the blonde.

Jane was in shock, mouth and eyes wide open as if he had seen a ghost, as if he was crazy. He did not believe it, it was not possible, she could not be there, she could not stand here in front of him, her hair battles, her face covered with mud, tears shining in the corners of her eyes. He let his gaze down along her body, desperate to make sure she was well, but he did not notice anything special.

Lisbon was hesitant. Seeing Jane after her reflections last Night made her uncomfortable. But when she saw his tears, his expression asking if she really was here, she could not resist any longer. She took a step, then another and another, and Jane did the same, moving toward her. They found themselves facing one another, only a few millimeters Between them. Jane's hand rose and came to rest on Lisbon's face who closed her eyes, savoring his sweetness.

Finally, Jane grabbed Lisbon in his arms and burying his face in her hair, squeezing her so hard against him for a moment he was afraid of hurting her.

- "You're alive," he whispered softly.

He tried to loosen his grip, but Lisbon's arms rested in his neck and held him against her, preventing him to move further. He could feel her tears against him and finally he left his rundown his cheeks, too happy that she was really there, alive in his arms. He let one of his hands down the back of Lisbon while the other went in the neck of the woman playing with her hair unconsciously. He felt her smile against him and eventually they deviate from each other, only their foreheads stick to each other.

Jane's hand found the way to play the brunette who placed over his,

squeezing hard between her fingers. Lisbon had been silent all this

time, afraid to break this magic moment, lest Jane disappears. She had

never thought to see him again, she would never get out of this forest,

she would never have the chance to hug him and tell him how much she

cared about him. But now here she was facing him and she could not find

the words. But one thing puzzled, wondering why everyone was surprised

she's alive. She finally dared ask who burned his lips.

- "Why are you all so surprised that I'm alive?"

- "You ... you ..." Jane tried to answer, but the emotion was so strong that no words came out of his mouth.

- "We found your jacket in the river and we thought you were drowned" Cho said finally.

- "It was a ruse," explained the young woman. "Oh no!" she realized suddenly.

Her eyes rested again Jane, looking really for the first time and realizing what he believed, what he had endured. He thought she had died and had to really suffer, feeling guilty when there was no raison. She put her hand on his cheek.

- "You thought I was dead, Jane?" asked Lisbon.

- "I ... I found your jacket and I thought ... I thought I'd lost you."

- "But I'm alive Jane, I did not drown" she whispered.

- "I know now," smiles the mentalist, "but I spent the night the most horrible since ... since the death of my family."

- "I'm sorry Jane, I didn't, I didn't think ..."

- "You're here now, that's all that matters."

She went against him and didn't try to talk more, just enjoying being in the arms of Jane. She knew they had to talk, she had to explain what she thought, what she felt for him. But it was not the right time, she would talk later. Jane pressed her a little against him, unintentionally pressing on her arm and she moaned against his chest. He pulled away, putting his hand on the arm of the woman and she winced again.

- "What is he Lisbon?" asked Jane, worried.

- "I ... I was hurt," she replied.

- "Why didn't you say it earlier" he asked again, exasperated.

- "It is not so serious Jane, I feel almost nothing," she lied, "and then I was too happy to see you ... all."

Jane smiled at her red cheeks up against her confession. He loved to see her blush, it was such a pleasure for him to be the cause. He put down the sleeve of her sweater so that it does not take cold and guided her to the car when Steve arrived with reinforcements. The man came quickly, and he and his men undertook to bring the two hunters. But it was at this time that Lisbon worried.

- "What is it?"

- "The Hunters, they were four, where are the other two?"

- "You have not seen them?"

- "No, I had no more bullets and I ran as fast as possible so far without looking back."

- "We'll catch them Lisbon, I promise you."

She let him lead her to the car where she sat with some difficulty, but Jane helped her. What surprised them both was that it was so easy between them, they helped each other, without shame. Lisbon however dared not lift her eyes toward Jane, but he attributed it to fatigue and did not say anything.

**- oooo -**

Travis and Jo had managed to escape, but the other two had not had that chance. They were not returned to the hut, knowing full well that it was the first place where the police come. A chance for them to know these woods, they were easily identified in order to find the old cabin of Travis's father, and now they rested until the next day. They had many things to do, the first of which was to find the brunette and make her pay. The man was after the two women, but it was the brunette who had stopped to stay behind, she seemed to be the leader of this group, he had noticed. So it was she who would pay for the two and he knew exactly how.

He had watched the reunion, which had sickened him. He had seen the way she looked at the blond man, how they had hugged, how they were tight against each other. They seemed to really appreciate each other and that man was the perfect way to revenge. She had take his little brother from him and he was going to take the man she seemed to love so much from her.

He turned to Jo who was very angry. He got up, went to him and put a hand on his shoulder to make him stop, but Jo pushed him strongly , his eyes full of anger. He understood perfectly, but he had to calm down, otherwise they would never manage to put the plan into place.

- "Listen to me Jo" Travis began, "we'll get there, do not worry. But we'll have to make this little brunette pay."

- "And how do you intend to do it right?" Jo got angry.

- "Did you see the blond with her? I think they are close."

- "Yeah, it's disgusting."

- "I know, but if she likes him that much, do not you think we could use it?"

- "Explain yourself."

- "Let's go into town and we will take him."

- "And what do you want to do with him?"

- "I do not know yet, but she will regret what she did."

- "Strongly agree."

The two men shook hands, sealing the pact. Only have to find a way to get into town without being seen, which would not be an easy task, but they will. For the moment, everyone were focused on the return of two women and three hikers who were lost.

The two men spent part of the evening to put in place a plan that would be perfect the next day. First, reach the town as quietly as possible, then find out where the blond man was, which would be the easiest. Strangers were easy to find in the area, the town was not very big.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon and Jane didn't stay long in the hospital and the mentalist had offered to stay with her until she can return to the hotel. He had proposed her his room and go share with Rigsby, the hotel no longer has room available. But Cho had already taken place, leaving his room to Van Pelt. But Lisbon would not deprive him of sleep and she knew that if she said yes, he would walk at night and not sleep.

They arrived at the hotel and Jane headed straight to his room. He opened the door, let the woman go and followed her inside. He put his jacket on the chair while the woman went to the bathroom to freshen up. She was a little pale and seemed very tired, but it makes sense after what she had experienced. It would take time before she recovers completely and he would be there for her at every moment and as long as she wants.

Lisbon came into the room and fell on the bed, sleep taking her suddenly. But she struggled, she did not close her eyes now, she wanted to talk to Jane as she had the courage. She did not want to wait too long, she knew that the more she would expect and more difficult it would be. Jane would never do the first step, he was too shy when it came to feelings. She was not better than him on this point, but she did not want to wait for it as a chance to be happy.

She felt the mattress sag behind her and turned to look down on the sparkling blue eyes of her colleague. She was happy to be with him, to be safe, no longer in the forest where she was more afraid than ever in her life. When Cho explained that they all had believed her dead because of her jacket, she felt Jane's hand twitched on her arm. He really was afraid and she was so sorry.

- "Jane, I'm sorry for what you had to endure" said Lisbon.

- "And I'm sorry to have dropped the other day, not coming with you in this forest. I didn't want to leave you alone, but this case ..."

- "I don't blame you Jane. I know that this case was difficult for you and I didn't want to hurt you by forcing you to come. I confess that I was afraid, but the hardest part for me was... That you were alone you know. "

- "I was not alone, Rigsby and Cho were with me, they supported me."

- "I know."

- "And Cho helped me open my eyes to something that I refused to see for so long."

- "What are you talking about Jane?"

Lisbon felt her heart racing when he put his hand on her cheek and he approached her. She knew he would not kiss her, it was too early, but the fact that he was so gentle with her, he is so considerate. She did not resist the urge to take him in her arms. She ran a hand behind his head and another on his back and pulled him to her, knocking her. Taken by surprise, Jane is left to do, but the sudden proximity with the body of Lisbon, the feel beneath him. It had been so long since he had had a woman so close to him. It had nothing to do with their embrace earlier, it was much more intimate. They were lying on top of one another and did not know what to do.

So Jane let speak his instinct and pressed more against the woman, burying his face in her neck, inhaling her unique scent. His hands rested on her hips and he let his lips arise in the neck of the woman. He felt her tremble beneath him, tightening her arms around him and he smiled against her skin. He had not done it for so long, but he suddenly felt less shy and continued to kiss her cheek, approaching dangerously from her lips.

Lisbon breathing became more erratic and the woman closed her eyes, throwing her head back. Jane's lips on her skin, Jane's hands on her body, the feel of her against Jane, all this made her dizzy and was turning up the heat in her. And that she wanted to talk about her feelings, she did not even need to do, the words were unnecessary. She raised her head, opened her eyes and plunged into those of her consultant, seeing all the love he had for her.

- "I don't force you to anything Jane" said Lisbon

- "And I don't force you," he replied. "I'm not even sure what I'm doing, but I know that I want to and I was so afraid of losing you that ..."

- "Say no more Jane, I understand you. I was afraid I would never see you again, forcing you to relive the fear and all the pain."

Lisbon had tears in her eyes and Jane stopped talking, to keep from crying again, he dived on her and kissed her with all the love he had in him. She replied eagerly that kiss, pressing against him even more. She arched as she felt Jane's hands go under her shirt, coming into contact with bare skin. She shivered, and moaned through the kiss intensified, his tongue against her lips. She immediately opened her mouth and their tongues began a delicate dance, soft and sensual. No man had ever kissed like that and she knew she would leave no other man trying to do.

She also spent her hands under his shirt, stroking his back, enjoying the tremors that she created in him. But then she moved under him, she felt pain in her arm and she moaned, but not for joy this time, which stopped the mentalist in the exploration of her body.

- "Teresa what's going on?" Worried there.

- "It's nothing, just my arm" she replied with a smile.

- "I'll let you sleep then," he said, rising.

- "Don't leave Jane," she almost shouted.

- "I'll just take a walk to calm down," he smiles.

Lisbon let her gaze down to the blond and could see that he really needed to get some air. She blushed while smiling at him, and she when looked up, she saw that he too was blushing. It was the first time she saw Jane blush and she found him even more beautiful. She sat up and put his lips on hers.

- "Don't be too long then" she smiled against his lips when he wanted to deepen the kiss again.

- "I promise."

He finally got up and went out into the hallway, admiring once more the young woman lying on the bed. They smiled and then he closed behind him, leaning against the door for a breather. This woman was making him crazy, but what he could love. He had not foreseen what happened tonight, he did not feel ready for it. But when he approached her, when he saw her so beautiful emerald eyes, he did not resist. Now he had to think. He wanted to take his time, he wanted to savor every moment with her and learn more about her, really know. He went out in the street outside the hotel, just to get some air and think about what a relationship with Lisbon involved. But then he walked slowly, he felt a hand on his mouth and a man whispered in his ear.

- "Don't make noise or your girlfriend is dead."

He nodded and followed the man. He noticed another man followed them and doubted that it was probably the other two hunters, whom they had not caught. But as they approached a large pick-up, he heard the front door of the hotel open and Lisbon calling him. He felt his heart racing and tried to free himself from the grip of the man without success.

Lisbon spotted Jane a little further, and two men she recognized immediately. She put her hand instinctively to her waist to take her gun, but she didn't have it.

- "In your place I would not do this" said Jo, who approached her.

- "Let us go," she hissed between her teeth.

- "Oh no, you're coming with us," Travis chuckled.

- "No, let her go," cried Jane.

- "Shut up," said Travis pushing them toward the pickup.

Jo grabbed the arm of Lisbon and she followed him, too afraid that misfortune happens to Jane. She knew she could do nothing against two armed men, that she had to be very careful. Finally, she managed to leave the forest to finally go back, what bad luck. Jo pushed her into the car and she sat next to Jane, took his hand and pressed hard into it.

- "We'll get through this Jane, I promise," she whispered it in his ear.

- "I trust you Lisbon, but don't do anything stupid."

They smiled, trying to comfort her and they felt the vehicle start. The nightmare was only starting.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

A cliffhanger, again. I know, you all want to kill me now.

The new chapter will be here soon I promise.


	8. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry for the long wait, I was busy and I totally forgot to update.

I hope I still have some readers.

Let me know if you like or not.

_**Sweety**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

The car drove for several minutes, Jane and Lisbon stood still hand in hand, refusing to let go. Lisbon had an inkling of what was going on Travis head, she still remembered what he had shouted at the shooting, those words of intense hatred, she shivered just thinking about what would happen next. The man accused her of the death of his brother, one who had tried to help her and he just wanted revenge. For him, those responsible for the death were Van Pelt and her. The young woman turned her head to Jane whose eyes fixed their fingers still entwined. She tightened up and Jane finally lift up his gaze to her, brighty eyed but frightened at the same time..

Lisbon dropped the hand of Jane, although he tried to stop her, and looked up at his face. She stroked his cheek, surprising herself for this gesture so intimate and a little overseas. Although they kissed earlier, they shared something very intimate with just less than an hour earlier, she felt a little uncomfortable. But Jane needed it as much as he.

- "We'll get through Jane" she murmured.

- "And if that was not the case," he replied just as softly.

- "I refuse to let him take what I finally found" she whispered firmly. "I refuse to lose you."

- "Lisbon, why have they taken us?"

- "For vengeance."

In agreement with this word, Jane felt bad. This word was part of his daily life for so long, for so many years. But he never found himself on this side, but today was different, he had with him the most important person in his life and she might die. He did not come back on his decision to avenge the death of his family, but he would not let anyone take Lisbon from him, whatever the price. He would not let her die without fighting for her, even though he was not a brave man, even if it was always Lisbon fighting to protect him.

- "I will not let him hurt you Lisbon" he assured.

- "It is not me they were after Jane, but after you" she replied.

- "Why, I do not understand what I have to do with this?"

- "They think I'm responsible for the death of one of them."

- "Explain yourself, I still don't understand."

- "One of the hunters, the youngest, rebelled against others and helped us. Whoever was driving killed him and now he wants to avenge his death by taking something from me."

- "Oh!" was all he found to say.

Silence fell on the rear of the vehicle but again Jane took Lisbon's hand, as to comfort her, as if to say that everything would be okay. He wanted as much to reassure himself because he did not know at all how they could get out of this situation. He could see that Lisbon was worried about him, he could see in her eyes how much she was afraid, he was also not used to that. Lisbon was not afraid of anything, it was well known, and then see today. He never wanted to see it in her eyes, he never wanted to see anything but joy and happiness.

Finally the man stopped the truck, got out and walked around before coming to open the rear door. Jane did not even try to escape, the other man stood with his gun, it would have been too dangerous for him, and even more for Lisbon. He simply follow the instructions for the first time in his life. His hand had not left Lisbon's and he tightened even more in it. They all walked on a small muddy dirt road before ending up in front of a house. The mentalist knew that it was not from that house Lisbon had called a few days earlier, but a second home, a place to hide if they ever had problems.

Jane had failed to identify the route they had taken, the night was so dark, moonless, he had seen nothing. And anyway he had not really looked at the road, but Lisbon, the woman he loved with all his heart. He regretted not having spoken to her earlier, not telling her how important she was to him. He regretted having waited for this night, having had too afraid of what he felt for her. Now they had confessed, they might never be able to enjoy themselves and that is what scared him.

The men brought them into the hut and move to the bottom where they locked them up. Immediately, the young woman began to look in every corner if she could find a way out of here. Jane watched her for a moment, from a corner of the room from the next, passing her hands over the walls always with the hope of getting them out of here. After a few moments, Jane joined her, put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her against him.

- "Enough Lisbon, come sit down."

- "First I have to find a way out of here," she replied, disengaging his hands.

- "Teresa" he said dryly.

To hear Jane calling her by her first name stopped the woman in her research, by turning to face him. There was something in his eyes, a mixture of grief, anger, fear and love. She felt bad about the way she acted with him, having rejected him when he wanted to help. She felt ashamed, terribly ashamed of what she had just done.

Lisbon took a step forward, hesitated to approach the one who made her heart beat. She had been too hard on him. She felt a tear running down her cheek and she stopped halfway, dropping on the floor.

Jane immediately came to her, running his hands around her shoulders and pressed her hard against him. To see her cry like that made him so bad. By calling her he did not want to hurt her, he just wanted her to stop, to come to him. He needed her more than she could imagine and finding themselves in this situation made him so scared.

- "Teresa" he replied in a gentle voice.

- "I ... I'm sorry ... Patrick. I just wanted to get out of here."

- "I know, but I also know that it is useless to do so. I do not want the agent Lisbon with me tonight, I just want Teresa, the woman who taught me to live, to love again. This is the woman I want. "

- "But I must find a way out of here, I can not let them hurt you, I feel more of myself when you are alive."

- "I have no intention of dying immediately Teresa, but we need to rest in order to survive what awaits for us."

- "You're right."

The couple moved against the wall, Lisbon leaning back against Jane's chest, leaving him surround her. She laid her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Jane was not wrong and for once she wanted to admit. As they were falling asleep against each other, enjoying their first night together, Lisbon giggled.

- "What's so funny?" asked Jane.

- "Nothing, it's just ... I thought it was our first night together."

- "And that's what amuses you?"

- "Let's just say I didn't see it like this."

Jane smiled back before kissing the woman on the head and closed his eyes. He too could not imagine their first night like that, he could imagine it rather at home in her room, holding her against him to sleep. He was not really ready to go further with her, he did not know if he would one day. But Lisbon was special, this woman had always been there for him, doing everything in her power to help him. Then, it would take time, but it would work on him to deliver what she needed, a man who would take care of her and make her happy. Oh she did not really need to be take care of her, she was an independent woman, but it would be a joy to have a man in her life that could do anything other than kiss her.

**- oooo -**

Jo was pacing the room which served as a kitchen, living room and bedroom. He kept thinking about this woman, this brunette with green eyes so intense. He wanted revenge for the death of Eddie. But now he was not really sure he wanted to kill her, he rather wanted to have fun with her. Jo walked towards the back door as quietly as possible, so as not to wake Travis. He opened the door, again as quietly as he could, and his eyes became accustomed to the darkness. He found the woman lying at the bottom, next to the blond man, who was to be her boyfriend judging the hand that was on the hip of the woman. He saw her roll on the side, releasing the hand of man. This was his chance and he would take it, then he slowly approached her, leaned close to her ear and put his hand over her mouth so she does not scream. She suddenly opened her eyes, he pulled a knife from his pocket and placed it on her neck.

- "You say a word and he dies as well as you," he whispered.

Lisbon's eyes widen in horror at the mere idea that Jane could die because of her. Then she nodded silently and stood up to follow him. Before the door closes, she took one last look at her sleeping consultant and she prayed he gets to leave this place for himself, without nothing happens to him.

Jo made her get in the pickup truck, but he blindfolded her before and her hands were tied. She let him do what he wanted without a fight, she had to stay alive if she wanted to return to help the mentalist. He started the vehicle and drove rapidly away from the cabin, away from the man she loved. Nobody would notice their departure until the morning, which gave them enough time to go away.

- oooo -

Jane rolled onto his side, searching for Lisbon with his hand but he met up empty. He opened his eyes, sitting up quickly, in fear. He looked around the room but she was nowhere. But where could she be? He did not like it, he did not like it at all and he had a bad feeling, he felt that something had happened to Lisbon. He jumped up and banged on the door like crazy until it opens.

- "What?" Travis roared.

- "Where is she?" Jane got angry.

- "Who?"

- "Teresa, where is she?" Jane asked again.

- "Where do you want her to be? In the room with you."

- "No she is not there, then where is she?"

Travis seemed suddenly regain consciousness, the effects of alcohol dissipates faster than ever. He pushed Jane on the side, walked into the room and began searching Lisbon, but did not find her. He understood what was happening.

"The bastard!" He cried.

- "What? Who is ... oh no."

- "He always wanted a woman, a wife."

Jane dropped to the ground, still in shock of what Travis had just said. The man had taken Lisbon for her to be his wife and he did not even know where they were. But what he did not understand was why Lisbon had not defended herself, why she had let a man take her and do nothing. She was not like that, she never let anyone make her do what they wanted. Lisbon had always knew to be respected and he wanted to know why this time was different. He looked up at Travis brooding rage in pacing the room. He seemed really disappointed by the behavior of his accomplice, who intrigued Jane and decided to find out why.

- "Why does it bother you what he did?"

- "I wanted revenge to, avenge the death of my brother, but not that."

- "What will he do her? There is not ..."

- "I do not know, but we must find him before it is too late."

Travis turned to Jane who was still waiting when he could take the opportunity to leave.

- "Why are you still here you?"

- "You know him better than me and I want to find Teresa."

- "I do not know where he is, how do you want me to find them?"

- "You've spent your life with him, you know where he likes to go when he wants to be alone, you just have to go."

- "Yeah I know."

- "Then let's go."

- "Not now, it's too dark. Tomorrow we go, first hour in the morning."

- "But Teresa is alone with him."

- "And we will not see anything in the dark, it is better to wait until tomorrow."

Jane got up and returned to the room at the back of the house. He knew he would never find his way alone, or even Lisbon. He needed to wait for Travis, him alone knew where to find them. He sat at the back against the wall like he did with Teresa, except this time he was alone. He prayed for her and that nothing happens to her before he finds her. Jane knew that if he used his power to manipulate Travis, it would not be very difficult to find them. He ended up falling asleep again with the image of Teresa smiling in the head.

**- oooo -**

Jo drove like crazy on the little dirty road, paying no attention to what was happening in the back of the pick-up. Lisbon said that this was her chance, as long as Jo did not pay attention to her, it was time to flee. She walked toward the rear of the vehicle and jumped, rolling on the road until she ends against a tree a little too abruptly. She waited for Jo to be far enough to get up and eventually stand. She rubbed her face against the trunk of the tree to remove the blindfold. She then began to move in the dark, trying to avoid the holes in the ground and everything that could make her fall. She did not know where she was going, but as far away from Jo, the better.

* * *

**TBC ...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi every body. I am very very very sorry for the long wait. I loose my chapter and I had to translate it again. But I was so busy at work that I didn't have the time to do it.**

**I hope I still have some readers.**

**Usually, I have my colleague reads and corrects my chapters, but she didn't have the time. Forgive me if there are some mistakes.**

**Sweety**.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

It was cold and wet, the surrounding noises were pretty scary, but the woman continued to run, not knowing where she was going, as long as it is as far away as possible. It was several minutes she walked blindly through the trees, trusting only her instincts, and for the moment everything seemed fine. But the luck did not last long. Lisbon stumbled on a branch on the ground. Unfortunately for her, Jo had tied her hands behind her back and she could not break her fall. She found herself headfirst between the leaves and swore once more against her evil star.

She rose with difficulty, her legs making her suffer, her arms, her face. In fact, there was not a part of her body that did not make her suffer. But the worst was her heart, she was so worried for Jane. The mentalist was all alone with the other hunter and knowing Jane, it would not take long before he say the wrong thing and could shorten his life expectancy. She knew that when he awoke and he finds her absence, he would go mad with worry. She him knew well enough for years now, she knew his reactions. That's why she strove to advance in the dark, she would return to him as soon as possible.

After a few minutes, Lisbon paused against a tree. She could not continue, she didn't know which way to go and her heart beat faster and faster in her chest. She was breathless and if she didn't have time to catch her breath, she knew she could do it again. With luck, Jane was still sleeping and he would not realize her absence before a few hours, she really hoped.

Lisbon stood up, ready to resume her walk when she heard a strange noise behind her. Slowly, without haste, she dared to turn her head and saw two green eyes in the dark. She knew she should not waste time in the there. But if she started to run, then the monster, or rather the wolf would start chasing her and she had no chance given her current condition. What should she do? How to get out of it without pain? But then she thought as quickly as possible and she heard the moaning beast before falling to the ground.

- "You're all mine," she heard.

- "Oh no," she whispered, realizing that Jo had found her.

- "You will not escape this time," he approached.

- "Wanna bet" she replied with a small smile.

She wanted to look confidente, but she was not at all. Fear tugged her belly and this time it was not for Jane. She was alone in a forest, her hands tied behind her back, struggling with a lustful gaze hunter with a gun pointed at her. What could she do? Run? It seemed like the right thing to do, he couldn't see her, it was very dark and she could use this fact to escape. Without thinking another second, she ran straight ahead, still not knowing where she was going, but she went anyway.

- "It is useless to flee my dear, I would have you," he cried out behind her.

But Lisbon didn't stop, instead she run faster. She let her instinct guide her, jumping when necessary, stooping at the right time, skirting the trees with the agility of an athlete. She was surprised by herself, but she didn't really have time to think about it for now. She heard Jo behind her, closer, he knew the place better than her after all. But she didn't let him the chance to do what he wanted, she would fight to death, she would prove that she was not a kitten incapable of defending itself. She prayed that her colleagues realize her absence before the morning, that someone saw something.

**- oooo -**

Grace turned in her bed, unable to sleep. She was safe now, but she was not feeling well, she had a bad feeling, cop instinct maybe. She had spent so much time away from civilization, two days in the forest, she could not calm down. She wanted to talk to Lisbon, the only one able to understand her. Rigsby had wanted to talk, saying he could help her getting a better night. But she refused, she did not feel ready to talk to him. She had dreamed of it throughout the two days to find him and tell him what she felt for him, but she no longer felt as ready as she was earlier.

The young woman got out of bed, put on a jacket and left the room. She went directly to Jane's room, knowing full well she would find Lisbon. She had seen how they had looked at each other, the way Lisbon threw herself into the arms of the blond man as if she found her lost love. It was so beautiful, so romantic, she shed a few tears. So when the couple, yes she saw them as a couple, decided to go to the hospital, together, she knew they would share the same room. She knew them enough to know that Jane will refuse to spend the night away from Lisbon, even if he had to sleep on a chair.

She knocked on the door, waiting to see it open by Jane, not wanted to wake Lisbon. But he did not open the door, she did not hear any noises, not the slightest protest. Intrigued, she knocked again, but still nothing. This time she was concerned, it was not normal. She knew that Jane was a light sleeper, when he managed to sleep, and in the current situation she knew he would not sleep. Then would answer the door. If he didn't then it means that there was a problem and she had to do something.

Grace turned back and headed for Rigsby's bedroom. She didn't want to sound alarmist, but she would felt better when she had seen her colleagues. Once outside the door, she Didn't hesitate and hit so hard it made her hand sore. The door opened almost immediately on a fully awake Cho, still wearing his clothes from the day.

- "A problem Van Pelt?" he asked, letting her enter in the room.

- "Jane and Lisbon don't answer the door," she said, turning to him.

- "Surely they must sleep," ventured Rigsby who had joined them.

- "Jane is not sleeping, and even less now that he has Lisbon's back."

- "Then they must enjoy their reunion," he said with a smirk.

- "I don't think so. Come with me."

She came out of the room, followed closely by the two men who began to worry. She was right, Jane doesn't sleep much normally and surely not tonight. And they all knew that, despite his feelings for their boss, he was not ready for a relationship with a woman, not even Lisbon. There must have been a problem and they wanted to know which one. Perhaps Lisbon's injury had worsened and they had to return to the hospital, but in this case, Jane would have surely informed them, then it must be something else.

The three officers arrived at the door and Cho knocked, waiting for a response that never came. He did it again without success so he decided to enter the room, just hoping not to fall on an image that might haunt him for a long time. Jane had taught him, as well as the others, how to pick a lock and he didn't think he had to do this one day, but he was happy to know it.

He entered the room, slowly accustomed to the darkness and quickly realized it was empty. Neither Jane nor Lisbon were there and he found it suspicious. They would not left without warning, there was definitely something that was not right. He searched the room, finding Lisbon's jacket, but no shoes. Jane's jacket was not there. He then had the idea to call the mentalist, he must have had his phone with him.

**- oooo -**

Jane sat back against the wall, legs folded against his chest, his head on his knees. He won some of his captor confidence already, but not enough for his taste. He wanted to leave immediately in search of Lisbon and not wait until the next morning, the woman needed him. He knew she was perfectly capable of defending herself in normal times, but she was injured and the man was strong. She could not do much against him.

In their room hours earlier, when kissing on the bed, she had groan in pain when he accidentally pressed a little too hard on her arm. If she had not supported the strength of his hand, how could she defend herself against this man? Especially since he had a clear idea in mind, something that gave Jane chills just thinking about it. He didn't want the guy to do anything to Lisbon, especialy something sexual. He knew she would not recover from such an attack, no woman could really recover from that.

While he was completely lost in his thoughts, he felt something vibrate in his jacket pocket, the same jacket that Lisbon had brought him to the hotel and that was the reason why he was there. He grabbed the object and fell on his phone that he had put in silent mode so as not to wake the woman. He had completely forgotten that he had it and he hastened to answer, seeing Cho's name appear.

- "Cho, I'm so glad to hear you," Jane said, relieved.

- "Where are you Jane?" Asked the Asian.

- "I don't know, the hunters came to take us from the hotel, they just wanted me, but Lisbon came out to give me my jacket."

- "How is she?"

- "I don't know, there is another problem. One of the men took her, I don't know where he take her but he wants to make her his wife."

Cho restrained a growl of anger. He turned his head to his colleagues who did not understand what was happening. He then put the phone on hands-free.

- " For how long has she disappeared?" he asked Jane.

- "I don't really know, I was sleeping when it happened, but I would say at least two hours."

- "Where is the other guy right now?" asked Rigsby.

- "In the next room, he sleeps."

- "Ok, listen Jane, you'll leave the phone on and Van Pelt will attempt to locate you with her computer. Don't do anything stupid."

- " I don't want to lose my chance to find Te ... Lisbon. The man told me he had an idea of where his friend could be."

- "He told you where?"

- "No, just that it is farther into the forest and we could not get there before daylight."

Cho and Rigsby tried to get as much information as possible and occupy the mind of Jane, Van Pelt had got back to the room for her computer that her colleagues had the good idea to take before starting their search. She came back in the room and now she frantically typed on the keyboard, opening programs, typing codes and finally she found the signal of Jane's phone. She opened a map of the area and refined the search by superimposing the satellite map of telephone networks with the map of the forest. Finally, she found the mentalist and motioned to her colleagues that it was good.

Cho cut short the communication, explaining to his colleague that they had his position and they will be there as quickly as possible. Jane found himself alone again, his phone in hand but a small smile on his face. His colleagues were great, they were always there when he needed them and he knew that in a short time he would came out of the cellar to find Lisbon. He just hoped that nothing serious happened during this time, that Jo had not touched her. He didn't know what he would do if this was the case, but he would not let him get away with it. Jane was against violence, but when it came to the people close to him, really close, he was ready for anything. For Lisbon he would do anything, he didn't want to lose another woman, he would not survive another loss.

**- oooo -**

Cho, after hanging up, contacted Steve. They would need help, they could not get there alone, they didn't know the area as well as the ranger. He must still fight for a moment, the man would not leave until the next morning like the first time, but this time Cho was not okay. Lisbon was alone with a man willing to do anything to make her his wife, she was injured and unable to defend herself. Out of the question to wait hours for help, it was now she needed them, tomorrow it will be too late. Steve finally agreed and proposed the officers to join them. Cho hung up, turned to his colleagues and smiled, which was not something he does a lot.

- "It's ok, he joined us at the station and he called for help," he told them.

- "Then let's go," Grace smiled.

- "No, you stay here," Rigsby intervened, putting a hand on her arm.

- "What? But why?"

- "You're hurt and ..."

- "And I'm a big girl, my friends need me too and it is out of the question that I stay here and do nothing like a fragile girl."

- "But Grace ..."

- "There is no but, I come with you."

At these words she left the room to fetch her jacket in, leaving her two colleagues still in shock of what had happened. She smiled, proud of what she had done. Lisbon and Jane needed her, why would she be useless while her two colleagues were going to help them? She was hurt, she would not say the opposite, and it was bad too. But she could do it. Lisbon was also injured and one man decided to make her his wife. She could never look at herself again if she stayed there and let such a thing happen to the one who had became her friend.

Cho glanced, mocking his colleague before joining the woman in the hallway. The poor Rigsby looked down sheepishly, but on the other hand he was proud of Grace. She had shown that she could make her own decisions, she was just as capable as men in this team and that what had happened had not weakened her more but on the contrary, had made her stronger.

The tall man left the room and run in the hallway after the other with a smile on his face. They were a team, they helped each other and the reaction of his Grace was good. He was afraid that she doesn't want to talk about it, keeps everything in her. Of course she had not told anyone, but he suspected that the only person she would speak to was Lisbon. Their little adventure in the forest had brought the two women closer, he could see it, so it was natural that she feels comfortable talking with her. He just hoped they would find their boss before it was too late.

Once all were ready, they went to car and went quickly to the ranger station. They found that Steve was already loaded on the back of his car with everything that might be useful. Rigsby noticed three men who came too laden with various things. They were a total of seven. Cho parked his car in the parking lot in front of the station, the three officers got out and walked directly to Steve. The man unfolded a map on the hood of his car and told him where was normally Jane.

- "It's about twenty kilometers, which means that we have to at least one hour, or more to get there."

- "Why so much?" asked Grace.

- "The road is bad here," he pointed out on the map, "plus it's dark, no moon, which will slow us down. The storm the other night could made a lots of damage. "

- "We'll have to separate to gain ground" suggested Baxter, Steve's deputy. "You said one of the men had taken your friend in another house and I have my own idea."

- "We listen Bax '."

- "Before they settle in this small corner," he began, showing the property on the map, "Travis family had lost a small cabin in the forest. Few people know its location, but I had the opportunity to go there several years ago. I know exactly where it is and I therefore propose that we separate into two groups, one that will pick Jo and the other Travis. "

- "I think it is a good idea" agreed Cho.

- "Well, then agent Cho, you go with Stanley and Baxter. Agent Rigsby and Van Pelt, you come with me and Lars, we'll take care of Travis."

- "Ok, everyone on the road."

The two groups separated and went in different cars. The night was almost touching its end, Jane and Lisbon had disappeared for over five hours and they would take time to reach different destinations. They just had to hope that the mentalist would do nothing that could put him in more danger than he already was and that Lisbon has managed to find a way out of Jo's hands.

**- oooo -**

Lisbon still ran without knowing where she was going, as long as it was away from Jo and his misplaced ideas. It was a while that she had not heard shouting behind her, but she had not taken the time to turn to see if he was still here. She should continue, the day would soon get up and from there, she could move more easily between the trees. For the moment she had relied entirely on her instincts and everything went well, except for a sharp drop but nothing too bad.

Then she ran right in front of her, a noise behind her startled her and she threw herself on the other side to avoid whatever was the thing or person. She rolled on the ground, protecting her face and eventually landed on something soft and squishy. She felt a kind of liquid on her face and she finally dared to open her eyes. The sun began to rise, giving enough light to see what had damped her fall and she stifled a strangled cry. She stepped back quickly, rubbing her face with her good shoulder to remove any trace that was there.

- "Oh my God!" she whispered, "It's not true."

Before her, were the bodies of three teenagers, at least what was left. The bodies were on top of each other, the blood flowed along the faces of the young people, barely masking their eyes wide open. Lisbon had seen bodies in the past, it was part of her job after all, but she had never seen such a horror. These Young people were not more than seventeen years, they were still children and they were dead, then left as food for the animals.

Lisbon suddenly had to vomit, empting everything she had into the stomach. These men were monsters, barbarians and Jane was with one of them. She did not know what he could live in this moment, if he would be still alive. She could not imagine living without him, not after what they had experienced. But her eyes remained on the body, and her fear rose in her at one point she did not even know. Never in her life had she was so afraid for anyone, not even as a child when her dad abused her and her brothers. Today was different, it was different and it scared her.

She finally loosened her eyes. But while she was leaving, she saw something shining, exceeding the pocket of one of the boys. She walked slowly, fighting against the urge to vomit, and went back to the body to catch the object between her fingers. It was a knife, small but it could be useful. She blocked it between two pieces of wood on the floor and rubbed her ties against the blade, cutting a little at a time, but whatever.

Once hands free, she put the knife at her belt, taking care not to cut her with it and resumed her walk. The sun had risen and it would be easier for Jo to find her now, she had to hurry. After a last look for the young victims, Lisbon left, promising herself to come back with the others to bring the body and allow their families to grieve. She would have preferred to tell them they were good, they were able to find shelter, but life was not so easy.

**- oooo -**

While Jane began to doze in his cellar, noise on the other side of the door caught his attention and he straightened sharply when the noise came closer to the door. He did not really know what was going on, the voices were muffled by the thick walls and the door, but there was a fight on the other side and he hoped that it was the cavalry. When the noise stopped, Jane snuggled further against the wall and closed his eyes when the door opened. He heard hurried footsteps and felt someone jump on him.

- "Oh my God, Jane, are you okay?" asked Van Pelt.

- "Yes," he replied.

- "Glad to see you," Rigsby said giving him a pat on the shoulder.

- "Me too, believe me. Uh ... where's Travis?"

- "At the rear of the car, handcuffed and gagged," Steve replied with a slight smile.

- "He knows where Jo is, he must talk," Said Jane.

- "It's okay, Cho is running with two rangers," reassured Grace. "They will find her."

- "How do you know that? How do you know they are going to find her?" Jane grew impatient.

- "We do not know anything yet, but we'll join them" Rigsby said squeezing Jane's shoulder in an attempt to comfort.

Everyone regrouped in the car and they all went, trying to reach as soon as possible the second group. Steve Baxter contacted them by radio to know if they had finally arrived at the cabin and they responded positively. Unfortunately, neither Jo nor Lisbon were there and Jane's heart quickened at the thought that he could take her elsewhere. They accelerated and the car sped fast on the dirty road.

After several minutes in the car, Jane spotted something a little farther into the woods. He motioned to Grace who in turn looked and she panicked.

- "This is Lisbon" she cried, "there is a man behind her."

The car stopped abruptly and Jane came out first, pushing everyone to join the woman. But as he approached, running, he was stopped by Rigsby. What they could not see from the car, that there was a river separating them from their boss and with the storm, the water had reached an impressive level, preventing them to cross.

The mentalist looked up at the woman to see her stumble and fall on the floor with a faint cry. But when she was about to turn around, Jo jumped on her, raising a knife over her, the blade shining with the sun. He lowered his hand abruptly.

- " **NO**!" screamed Jane.

* * *

**TBC ...**

* * *

**So? Good, bad?**

**Let me know if you want to read more.**

**There are 2 chapters left and if you want, I can try to translate an other story.**

**Just tell me.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Here's the new chapter. I was so happy when I saw that I had reviews. Thank you so much to** lollierocks, Gem, Guest, Colorful Glitter **and** Dodge 1989. **I hope you'll like this chapter.**

Sweety

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Lisbon hands maintained Jo's as much as possible over her body, but she already felt the fatigue win. She had not slept enough that night, she had still very sore arms and she suspected that soon the blade would pierce. Jo was too strong for her and she already felt her own arms bend Under the force of the man. She had heard the car coming, she had heard her colleagues arrive, but more than anything she had heard Jane scream when Jo threw himself on her. Because of this, she had lost a bit of concentration, but she didn't blame him, she was too happy that he was here with the others and not still with Travis.

Lisbon heard a noise behind her and Jo, but she didn't look up, she focused only on Jo and the knife. Suddenly, she felt the pressure of the man being take away from her and then completely. She was able to breathe, but she didn't try to get up. However, she turned her head to see Jane struggle with Jo, as well as he could. He was not a fighter, he had never been, but nevertheless he was indeed going to fight. He did that for her and the woman would have been proud if only he was going to win, which was not the case.

Then she got up to go help him, but she saw Rigsby following Cho. They were both armed and she breathed a sight of relief. They would help Jane, they went out of there before he gets killed for good. She crawled on the ground, still unable to really stand, Jo struck her several times in the stomach, it was so bad she was unable to move.

Rigsby fell upon Jo, catching him by the shoulders while he was still hitting Jane, while Cho handled the mentalist on the ground. The Asian leaned on his friend, looking for injuries he may have had with the knife, but he found nothing serious if only a black eye and some bruises. He then helped him up and held him until Jane stand on his two legs. A little later, and Rigsby had mastered Jo while handcuffing him.

- "She is mine" he cried. "To me and nobody else."

Jane approached him and flung a large fists in the face of the man who cashed in before Rigsby took him, followed by Cho. They walked along the shore to a small bridge that crossed the river to join the others. Jane turned to Lisbon who was still leaning against a tree, but she eventually rise. He approached her and would take her in his arms when he was hit in the shoulder.

- "Ouch, that hurts, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his shoulder.

- "That was for fighting with him for nothing," she replied, angry, "You could have been killed."

- "But I ..." he tried to answer.

But he was cut off by lips landed on his with passion. He felt hands grab his shirt, Lisbon pressing herself against him and he encircled her waist, squeezing her as hard as possible against him. He was so happy she was okay, happy to have her in his life and in his arms. He really was afraid of losing her this time, but still not really able to say what he felt for her. Oh she knew, as he knew how she felt about him. But he wanted to put words to his feelings and not just gestures. Finally, Lisbon pulled away from him, but kept her forehead against his chin Jane, breathing his scent.

- "And this?" he asked out of breath.

- "For being still alive," she whispered, raising her eyes to him. "Why did you do that? Why risk your life?"

- "For you, I did it for you," he whispered, closing his eyes, the image of the man on Lisbon, a knife over her returning to his mind.

- "You could have died, you know, he could have kill you, he knew how to fight and you ... you don't know how to fight Patrick. I don't want you to take this kind of risk."

- "But I don't want to stay aside while you fight for your life, it kills me inside not being able to protect you."

They kept both silent for a few moments during which Jane hands went up and down on her back, helping her to calm down a bit. He was afraid for her, afraid of his life and he didn't regret th rowing himself into the fight, and he was even ready to do it again if it could save her life. He could not bear any longer being good for nothing, not even able to defend the woman of his life.

Lisbon had followed the thread of his thoughts and she grabbed his face with both hands, forcing him to meet her gaze. She stroked his cheek tenderly, chasing a tear with her thumb gently before placing his lips on hers. Seeing Jane fight for her, although a little embarrassing, it was heart-warming. He didn't fight, usually it was always her who protected him. But he did it out of love and she loved him all the more. He put aside his own safety for her, how could she blame him really?

- "I have something to offer you" she said, moving away from his lips.

- "What?"

- "When we get home, you will take courses in self-defense."

- "Why Not" he smiled. "But first, I want you to see a doctor."

- "Oh no," she whispered.

- "Oh, yes, and I don't want you to argue."

They smiled again before leaving to join the others on the other side of the river. The three agents were waiting quietly next to the car, preferring to allow time for them. Their suspicions were proved correct, to their great joy, and to see Jane and Lisbon so close, so happy that could make them happy. Grace had instinctively approached Rigsby, slipping into his arms and gave a slight smile when he closed his arms around her. That was what she needed, to feel close to him, to feel him against her. The warmth of his body felt good and brought back old memories, memories she never could forget.

Cho stood a little apart, talking with Steve while the others had brought Travis and Jo at the station. All was well and truly over now, as well as the investigation and everyone could go home. It was a good thing and the ranger was not displeased with his collaboration with the CBI. He was afraid at first that the agents would run everything, but in the end everything was pretty well and he would not be against a new collaboration, especially with this team.

The man watched the couple go back to them and said that he had misjudged. The blond man, as annoying as he was, was very smart and an asset to this team. He had seen how he had helped motivation, never complaining, listening to what he said. Just the opposite of what he had heard about him, the great Patrick Jane. And although he was a little novice in the art of hands fight, how he had fought with Jo was impressive. He then turned his attention to the woman, the leader of this team rather special. Small but combative. From their first meeting, he knew that there was something between these two, a special bond. And he was not mistaken, there was something and the whole thing had had an impact on them. They were closer to their arrival, they discovered something more and Steve was happy for them.

He had done research on the agents and their consultant to know what to expect. What he had discovered had hurt him, these people had not had an easy life, but they had found the right people who could help them and understand them without difficulty. These people were really special and he felt proud to have met them. He turned to the officer Cho who had turned his gaze to his two colleagues approached, still in the arms of each other.

- "Finally everything is finished" Steve launched.

- "Yes," replied Cho.

- "It will be okay for them?"

- "I think so, they will recover."

- "Well, well, I think we should go now."

The two men got into the car, followed closely by Rigsby and Van Pelt, who settled in the back, not releasing hands. Cho didn't say anything, he was happy for them, they have suffered enough in their life like that, they had a right to a little happiness. He knew it would not be easy, as the rules of the office would leave them no choice but to break again, but this time he would opposed to it. He could not bear to see them again as he had seen months earlier.

Lisbon and Jane finally arrived near the car, but before getting in, the mentalist stopped the woman, taking her by the arm, turning her to face him. Lisbon plunged into his eyes and could see the fear, and she also felt it at that moment. She put her hand on his cheek and answered his unspoken question.

- "Nothing will change on the way to Sacramento Patrick" she whispered.

- "You're in a little?" Worried anyway.

- "More than some" assured him she. "Look, I know you're scared, you don't want things to change and believe me, I don't want either. I want to be with you Patrick, more than anything else."

- "If you knew how happy I am to hear that Teresa."

- "I know Patrick and I also know that I didn't think that one day you and me would happen, but now, it happened."

- "Go in the car, the others are waiting for us."

The couple went with the others and they all went to the ranger station. They still had two hunters to question, although it is no longer useful, the other two have already pleaded guilty.

**- oooo -**

After Steve had installed the two hunters in a cells, he led the team of CBI to the hotel for a rest. As before, Rigsby had proposed his room to Van Pelt, but Cho opposed and almost ordered them to settle in the same room, saying they needed to talk, which was necessary for the two agents. The Asian then took the other room, proud of his approach and hoping that it would be enough for his friends decide to go ahead without taking into account the damn rules.

The woman was in the bathroom, while Rigsby sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't really know what to say, how to approach this subject. He was so afraid for her when she disappeared in the forest with no one to protect her. He knew she was as independent as Lisbon, perhaps a little more sensitive, however. She was able to get out of this situation, she was able to use everything she knew about survival in the wild and she came back. Now, he didn't want to lose her.

When the young woman came out of the bathroom, she felt some discomfort take possession of her, not knowing what to do. She was in Rigsby's room Rigsby, with Rigsby and it scared her. It was not the first time, but today was different. She still remembered her conversation with Lisbon a few nights earlier in this cave, she remembered telling her want to move forward in life, want to find a man with whom to live. She knew exactly who this man was and it was what frightened her, because she knew it would never be possible.

She walked over and sat next to him on the bed. Immediately Rigsby's hand took hers and she felt shivers through her entire body. It's been so long that they had not been alone together, she didn't know if she was enjoying it or not. Her heart cried out that yes, she should take advantage of this new opportunity the life offered her, but her brain was screaming to run away and never come back. She didn't know what to do at all, she was lost.

- "Grace, I ... I don't know what to tell you ... I am ..."

- "It's okay Wayne, I'm fine."

Rigsby didn't resist any longer and took her in his arms, squeezing as hard as he could, letting the tears flow down his cheeks. He felt her arms encircle his waist and Grace felt her own tears wetting his shirt. They stayed like that for several minutes, emptying their fear, their pain and leaving only the joy of being together again. Rigsby was the first to depart, but he kept his arm around the waist of the woman.

- "Grace, I know ... I'm a colleague, that the regulation prohibits us but ..."

- "I love you too Wayne" she finished for him.

- "Really?"

- "I never wanted to separate myself from you, I love you ... I always Wayne, with all my heart."

- "Oh Grace."

They approached their faces, their eyes blocked the one into the other and finally, their lips touched with tenderness, sweetness and love. They kissed with so much love that time seemed to be stopped, the world seemed to no longer exist. That they were both, nothing there for them. Rigsby pushed Grace back slightly and she found herself on her back, the man above her, covering her body. He let one of his hands up to the cheek of the young woman, while the second remained on her hip. Grace's hands rested in the neck of man, she played with his hair, causing him shivers of pleasure and she heard him moan against her lips. The rest of the night passed in perfect silence, the couple relearning to love.

**- oooo -**

A little further down the hall in another room, another couple learned to love. Jane and Lisbon were in bed together, their arms around each other. Again, the woman refused to stay in the hospital, preferring to go with the mentalist. There was less embarrassment than the first time, everything had been said, well almost everything. They had agreed on the fact that they refused to change anything between them when they return to Sacramento, they wanted to be together.

They had suffered so much in their lives, in their own way, not the same but they do understand what the other felt. Lisbon knew that Jane would be difficult to open fully to her and she didn't ask him to do it now, she would give him the time he needed. She knew he still loved his wife, Angela would always be in his heart and she didn't ask him to forget her. The only thing she wanted was that he didn't ignore her, that he speaks to her when something was wrong.

Jane on the other hand, didn't know that much about Lisbon's past, just what she liked to say, and it really was not much. He wanted to know more about her, he wanted to know what she had experienced that had made her the woman she was today. But he also knew she would only speak when she would be ready and not before. He respected her silence, as she respects his own. He turned in the bed, moving on his side and Lisbon did the same.

- "Teresa, I want to tell you something very important to me."

- "Don't say anything now Patrick, we have time."

- "But I want you to know, I want you to know how important you are to me."

- "I already know that, and you also are important to me."

- "All those years working with you, to see you so strong, so independent. You're a wonderful woman Teresa, so nice."

- "Patrick ..."

- "You're the only one who knows everything about me, understand me, to have seen the best and worst of me without judging me. I never thought that one day it would happen again, but ... I fell in love with you Teresa. "

- "Patrick ..."

- "I love you Teresa, more than my life and I never want to have to live that again. I could not bear to lose you like I lost my family."

- "You'll never lose me Patrick, I'll always be there for you because I… Love you too."

They remained silent for a moment, relishing finally have been completely honest with one another. They had finally admitted their feelings with words, they finally made this step they were so afraid to all those years. Life was difficult with them, but together they could learn to be happy. For now, they just wanted to enjoy this new happiness, enjoy each other as much as possible. Jane approached Lisbon and kissed her before settling comfortably in bed, clutching the woman against him. Lisbon rested her head on the man's chest and closed her eyes. They slept well that night.

**- oooo -**

In the morning, when Lisbon opened her eyes, she found herself alone in bed. Jane was not there, and his clothes was no longer in the room. She sat up quickly in bed, heart pounding. Where could he be? Was he gone? Had he been afraid to go forward? And yet his words of the day had left her thinking he was ready for that, then what had happened? She sank back on the pillows, holding back a sob when the bedroom door opened on a smiling Patrick Jane. But seeing the woman crying, he lost his smile, he put the tray he was holding in his hands and ran to the bed.

- "Teresa, what's going on?" asked the mentalist, worried.

Seeing Jane here, seeing the concern on his face, she felt ashamed of having thought for a moment he could leave. She wiped her tears before turning to him.

- "Nothing Patrick, everything is fine" she replied with a smile.

- "You ... you thought I was gone?"

- "No, I ..." she began, but she changed her mind, she could not lie to him. "Yes."

- "I will never leave you Teresa, I swear."

- "I know, I'm sorry. It's just that ..."

- "You never had someone in your life before and you're afraid of the future."

- "Yes, but I know you'll never do it to me. ... But I know there is always a part of me that is scared."

- "It will pass with time, as my fear of losing you. Together we will overcome it."

Jane kissed her on the forehead before returning to the table and take what he had before. He approached the bed with a tray on which was a cup of steaming coffee, a cup of tea and a glass with a rose. Lisbon smiled with all her teeth, not expecting something like that, not being accustomed to someone who take care of her like that. Jane was a wonderful man, she saw him in a different way, she saw him as he was when he loved someone. It would be hard to get used to, but eventually she will.

The mentalist sat on the bed, took a cup and handed it to the woman. They savored their morning drinks together as a couple. They got up and then go home. They left the room that where their love was born, who had learned their love for the first time. They joined the other and everyone returned to Sacramento where their lives waiting.

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**Next chapter will be up as soon as I can.**


	11. Chapter 10: Epilogue

**Hi everybody. So here is the last chapter of my story. I hope you'll like it.**

**Thanks again for all your wonderful reviews, I didn't think I would have some.**

**Enjoy,**

_Sweety_

* * *

**Epilogue**

* * *

The team was finally back in Sacramento, nearly a week after their departure. They had a quick run to the CBI to be immediately sent back home by Wainwright who thought they needed their rest after what they had experienced, which suited everyone.

Unsurprisingly, Van Pelt and Rigsby were gone hand in hand, once out of sight of the boss of course. They refused to leave each others now, they were too afraid, that life was too short to not enjoy it.

Cho had gone back home alone after ensuring that his colleagues were well. He too was afraid, and even if he did not show it, he was worried for them. He was like that, discreet, silent, but was nonetheless a reliable friend on which we could rely.

Jane and Lisbon stayed a little more than the others, the woman wanted to complete her report to enjoy the few days of rest she had, and Jane refused to leave her alone. They were already almost inseparable before the whole story, but now it was even worse. Jane had had the fright of his life, he thought he lost Lisbon in the forest and he was not ready to leave her alone. He had become too protective of the woman, but he could not help himself. She was everything to him, she was the one that made his heart beat, the one for whom he would do everything and anything. So if she staid in the office, then he stay with her.

The mentalist had tried to change her mind, to make her understand that this report could wait a few days, she needed her rest, but she refused. As long as it didn't pass the night, he agreed. But before she get to work, he managed to drag her to the kitchen to prepare a hot drink, something that would help her relax a little. And to his surprise, when he handed her a cup of hot tea, she had thank before drinking a sip, savoring the warmth spreading through her body. Then went into the office and while Lisbon was working on her computer, Jane settled on the couch, closing his eyes and enjoyed being back with Lisbon.

Against all odds, the blonde man had fallen asleep on the couch, although he thought it could not be possible. He was not really in the habit of falling asleep so quickly, or sleep at all. But the presence of Lisbon in the room had a calming effect on him and sleep won. It was not until a few hours later, maybe two, he awoke he heard groaning beside him. He opened his eyes to see Lisbon installed against him on the couch, tight against his body. He didn't had the time to even join it, the slight smile on his lips disappear instantly when he heard moaning in her sleep.

Jane sat up a bit so he could see the face of the woman and his heart sank when he saw the tears running down her cheeks, her lips pursed, frowning. She shook her head from left to right and from right to left. She began to shake, to murmur low words, but not low enough because Jane could understand 'no' and 'let me go'. He put a hand on Lisbon's shoulder and another on her cheek and he tenderly stroked it, trying to soothe her without waking her. But it didn't work so he decided to Wake her up gently.

- "Teresa, open your eyes," he whispered in her ear.

Lisbon shook her head, but didn't open her eyes. The tears ran down her cheeks even more, her arms waved and Jane slipped a hand that almost hit his face. He tried again to Wake her up, turning to her this time.

- "Teresa is a nightmare, open your eyes please," he asked.

- "No," Lisbon cried. " Don't do that, don't touch me ..."

Jane felt his heart sank. Had she experienced something he didn't know? Was Jo had improper touch without her saying anything to anyone? He didn't know, he was not with her all the time and he didn't even wake when the man came to take her. If ever he had done what he believed the prison would not be sufficient to avenge the woman.

- "Patrick, please Patrick help me," she moaned as her hands caught Jane's shirt.

- "I'm here Teresa, I'm here," he reassured her, laying his hand flat on her cheek. "Open your eyes please."

Lisbon suddenly opened her eyes and pulled away from Jane violently, not remembering where she was. Her eyes scanned the room until they fall on Jane whose eyes let see his anxiety. She was surprised to see tears on his cheeks, she raised her hand and touched his cheek with the tip of her fingers, jumping slightly when she realized the tears were real. She looked up at him and fell on his arms, pressing hard against him, propping her head as close as possible.

Jane encircled her waist, returning her embrace, letting his fear disappear just by the heat of Lisbon against him. He lost his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent of cinnamon, savoring their sweetness before moving back in order to see her face. When their eyes met, he didn't resist and captured her lips in a burning kiss with desire, wild and tender at once, urgent and impatient. They both needed each other. Lisbon ran her hands through Jane's neck and crossed her fingers playing with some blond curls. Her lips open when Jane's tongue passed over her lips, licking that little bit of tender skin. Their tongues touched and electricity diffused in them.

Jane's hands went under Lisbon's shirt, caressing her soft skin. He knew he should not do it, that it was too early, that both Lisbon and him were not ready yet for it. They still had a lot to say, they were primarily surpass what they had experienced this week. Lisbon would have nightmares for much longer, but he knew he could not do anything, except be there for her. After a few minutes of kissing, Jane stepped back to put his forehead against the woman.

- "We should leave Teresa," he whispered against her lips.

- "And where to?" she asked.

- "Wherever you please."

- "Home, take me home Patrick," she smiled.

- "Let's go to your place my dear."

- "Our place," she corrected him.

Jane's eyes widen in surprise at the words of the woman, he didn't expect at all that she offers him something like that. He didn't consider for a second that Lisbon would be comfortable enough to invite him as well, to make her apartment their home. He was so happy and excited that he found no words that could express what he felt quite at that moment. Then he leaned forward to give her a tender kiss on the lips. Then he stood up, grabbed Lisbon's hand and dragged her to the door, handing her her jacket on the way. She smiled at him and followed him to the elevator.

**- oooo -**

The trip to Lisbon's place was silence, neither one nor the other knowing what to say, things may be going too fast for them. Lisbon had never had serious relationships in her life, she had never been quite comfortable with a man. Surely the fear of being hurt, she had already suffered enough as a child with her father. Perhaps this uncertainty and fear towards men came from there, she had lived with her father, whom she took to be a hero, who was her model and had come to destroy her and his brothers. She had never wanted to admit it, but she was afraid of men, not physically, but emotionally.

Jane was afraid for his part, he had not had relations with a woman since his late wife, Angela. This woman was the first one that made him discover the love, the one who had made him the happiest man in the world by agreeing to become his wife and make him a father with his little Charlotte, his little angel, his love. When they died, he thought his world collapsed, he could never love a woman, he could never love at all. He had set a goal, to find the monster who destroyed his life, his family and make him pay. He joined the CBI for that, to accomplish his revenge, but he had not expected that he would find the strength to forget it all by the simple look of a woman. And not just any woman, Teresa Lisbon. Her gaze let him know that she too had suffered much in her life and yet she managed to overcome it all to live her life and he was proud to know her.

Today, he learned to love again, with her, Teresa, a woman who had learned to reborn something he thought he had lost forever. Last week was stressful for everyone, he thought he had lost her forever, he had never thought to see her today and she was there with him and she would never leave him, at least he hoped it. He knew he still had a lot to do to make their life together work, he had to change. But he knew that Lisbon would be with him, he would become the man he wanter to be for her.

They arrived at the apartment quickly and Lisbon entered it. Lisbon put her stuff on the cabinet at the entrance and walked over to the couch where she sat. She motioned for Jane to join her with her hand and the mentalist came to sit beside her, taking her hand in his. He hugged her a moment.

- "I have something to tell Teresa" he began, "I ... I'm not sure ... That I'm ready to rebuild my life."

- "Patrick, I know you're scared and I must admit that I am too" she whispered, putting her head against his chest and her arms around him, "I'm not used to having a man in my life, I don't even know what to do. But I ... I love you and I know that I want to live with you, I want to make something of my life and I want you to be a part of it. "

- "But you know I'm not a good man, I only brings unhappiness around me and it will not be different with you."

- "I refuse to hear you say such things Patrick," Lisbon got angry. "I know what you went through, I know that you have suffered and you're afraid of not knowing how to make me happy, but I have great news for you Patrick Jane, is your presence that makes me happy and nothing else. I don't ask you to change and become another man, I just want you to be you because it's you that I fell in love with. "

Jane was silent for a moment, still stunned by the words of Lisbon. He didn't think that he was the man for her, and finally it was him that she wanted, him as he was. He was happy to hear that she was happy and he wanted to show her how she had done well with these words, he hugged her and kissed her neck. Lisbon shivered in his arms and raised her head to cross his lips. A soft kiss was exchanged before the couple gets carried away by their enthusiasm and they began to touch, reach under clothing, to discover the body of the other as they had never done before.

It was sudden, neither one nor the other felt ready to cross this step as quickly, but life was too short to wait and they really loved each other enough to decide to move forward. Jane swung Lisbon under him, without ever leaving her lips, then he moved to left a multitude of kisses down her neck, descending lower and lower. He reached her chest he kissed through her shirt but it embarrassed him so soon he began to undo the buttons to reveal a smooth and white skin. He stood for a moment to observe her perfect body, a delicate chest he kissed gently. He felt completely relax, Lisbon Under his kisses, passing her hands through his hair.

The mentalist went to discovered more of Lisbon he didn't know, a Lisbon affectionate, tender, loving. He kissed every inch of skin he could find before another obstacle went in its path, Lisbon's pants which soon joined the shirt on the floor. Soon they found themselves both naked and they enjoyed it. They spent the night making love without ever stopping.

**- oooo -**

In the morning, Jane woke with Lisbon in his arms. He stood for a moment watching her sleep, watching the sun set over her skin, soft and milky. He passed his hand and closed his eyes, resting his head against the arm of the couch. He gazed for a moment what had been his life since his youth with his father. He made wrong things, he had built his life and he finally thought to have succeeded. He had lost a family to found another that was also lost. Now he had the chance to start a new family and he would do everything to preserve and protect it.

Jane felt Lisbon move his arms and looked down to fall into her emerald eyes. They smiled before he kissed her tenderly. Lisbon closed her eyes, deepening the kiss, slipping against her lover. She felt him circle her in his arms and she smiled against his lips.

- "What if we got up my love?" proposed the mentalist.

- "I rather stay here in your arms," she replied.

- "But I'm hungry, so come on."

Lisbon growled a little but consented to stand. They went to the kitchen, prepared their favorite drinks and drank quietly before entering the room. Their first day went, alternating between kisses and caresses until they fall asleep, exhausted. A week to run through the woods, a week to be afraid to live and hell and all for what? To find the one true person that mattered to them.

And this is how Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon rebuild their lives, a happy life. Oh of course not everything was always great, they also had arguments, screaming and crying, but the most important thing, they loved each other. Nothing could separate them, not even some agents in the office who laughed constantly at Jane, in hearing that he slept with Lisbon to cover his escapades. They didn't listen, it made them laugh instead. They knew that some didn't understand what was between them, but whatever. They loved each other, they were happy, that was what mattered the most.

* * *

**The End.**

* * *

**So this is it, the last chapter.**

**Tell me if you liked it or not.**

**If you want to read an other story, just telle me.**

**Have a good day, and now I have to go, the hospital is waiting for me.**


End file.
